Season 5
by Bri Thinks So
Summary: Based off the finale of Season 4.
1. Chapter 1

The door to the bathroom stall slams against the tile wall as Eleanor drops to her knees. She doesn't have time to remove the hair from her face as she vomits the little amount of content in her stomach. Droplets of sweat form on her forehead. The confined space is slowly revolving before her eyes.

How could this have happened?

 _What did she just do_?!

"Eleanor?!"

Her mother calls for her down the hall. Helena hurriedly rushes in to the bathroom before locking the door so it would only leave the two of them in the lounge.

Careful to keep her balance, her knees wobbling, Eleanor slowly elevates to her feet. A sweaty palm glides across the stall door before unlocking the lever. Helena instantaneously swings the door open. Her eyes are sympathetic to the scene before her.

"This.. this wasn't supposed to happen," Eleanor whispers in somber defeat. It was an unspoken agreement between the two women.

It was only moments since the Royal Wedding had come to a close. Willow had defied the entire family posing as a participant in the coup. She had _promised_ to expose King Robert for who he really was.

 _A lying, manipulative, heartless tyrant._

How could she be so naive as to trust the innocent facade that Willow put on all of these years? If it wasn't for _her_ Willow would have never been in on the plan and Robert would currently be detained and stripped of all titles.

Instead, Wilhelmina Moreno.. rather, Wilhelmina _Henstridge_ staunchly enabled and guaranteed a lifetime of Robert's reign of terror. Plus, she landed herself the perfect position to be by his side along for the long run.

His bride.

 _Queen Wilhelmina Henstridge_.

Eleanor stares at the ceiling in an attempt to clear her vision which was currently flooded by tears. Helena dampens a wash cloth to help clean her face and hair that had just been soiled. She offers a mint from her clutch before retrieving her makeup bag. Eleanor accepts the mint while her mother powders her face and touches up her lipstick.

"There you are," Helena slowly speaks closely watching her. "All better. No one will notice a thing."

" _All better?!"_ Eleanor snaps speaking louder than intended. "I don't know if you've noticed mother, but that pathetic excuse of a man still stands in power only _now_ alongside an equally maniacal _Queen_. All she ever wanted was the title. How could I have been so _stupid_ to trust her?! _"_

Helena's eyes widen motioning her hands to lower her voice. A sudden bang on the bathroom door startles them.

Another loud bang.

"Oh, bug off, would you? There's someone sick in here. I assure you there are plenty of other restrooms in this goddamn place," Helena seethes simutaneously smoothing her daughters hair. Her eyes turn back to her. "We are still in the midst of the aftermath, we have to keep it togeth-"

"Len?" Jasper's concerned voice is prominent on the other side of the door. With a relieved smile and a gleam in her eye Helena takes a few steps back unlocking the door for him. If there was anyone that could take care of the Princess more than she, it was Jasper Frost.

He sloppily stumbles into the lounge quite inelegantly before halting in place. He casually presses his tie down and flattens his hair. His attempt at trying to act calm and collected was failing. His bright blue eyes do a quick examination of the women before him.

"Is she okay?" he asks Helena although his eyes are dead set on the Princess.

"She'll be just fine," Helena delicately reassures, trying to keep the issue at hand as calm as possible.

"Did she get sick?"

" _She,_ " Eleanor aggressively interjects opening up her purse. "Is right here and can answer her own god damn questions."

Jasper and Helena's eyebrows raise at her uncharacteristic hostile behavior. The Princess' hands fumble opening up a pack of cigarettes. Placing one in her mouth she makes a bolt for the door.

"Besides, I already managed to screw up the future of the whole monarchy anyway." She passes the both of them without taking a glance. "I think I can handle myself."

The lounge door slams shut leaving the two speechless for a moment.

"Go after her," Helena instructs. "We don't know what's going to happen, but one thing is for certain. We must continue as a united front."

Jasper does a quick nod in agreement before opening the lounge door for her. Helena smooths the sides of her dress while taking a deep inhale before strutting forward in her normal fashion.

* * *

Jasper is swarmed by an army of guests who were now standing and mingling in the chapel. He can barely see an inch before his face, nonetheless where the hell Eleanor may have stormed off to. Finally connecting eyes with a familiar face, Jasper makes his way over to Liam.

Well aware that they were most likely being watched they keep it to a nonchalant head nod and a forced smile. Liam placates his hand on Jasper's shoulder forcefully gripping it. The uneasy look in the Prince's eyes is more than enough to communicate he felt just the way Jasper did in the moment.

Anxious would be a huge understatement. It was more so like they were waiting on their pending death sentence. It was pretty much a miracle that the church hadn't been invaded by MI5 by now.

"I have to find Kathryn," Liam mouths to him. Being that both men were on a mission to find their significant other's, Jasper tilts his head toward an exit.

"Come with me."

* * *

They speed walk at an accelerated rate attempting to maintain a reasonable pace to onlookers. Neither of them say a word. Aimlessly roaming for a few minutes, Jasper tries to dial her on her cell. Apparently it had been turned off.

They approach a towering cobblestone wall taking a sharp right turn behind it. The discover a covered area surrounded by shrubbery and a large fountain producing a soothing trickle.

Luckily, they are greeted by Eleanor sitting alone on a bench.

"Len," they say at the same time. She lethargically raises her head before resting her chin on the palm of her hand. A cigarette rests between her fingers as a cyclone of smoke plummets into the air. Considering the circumstances she still looked pulled together. Her makeup was in place and her tiara still rest effortlessly in her long wavy hair.

"I ruined everything," she mumbles carelessly taking a drag. Jasper pauses as her brother takes a seat next to her. He throws a reassuring arm around her pulling her in close.

"She had me fooled too, you know," Liam replies somberly staring at the ground. "Hell, she even fooled _mum._ Imagine what a number this is doing to _her_ ego right about now _._ "

A hint of a smile traces across Eleanor's lips as she leans her head on his shoulder.

"If-if I had never told you, you wouldn't have to carry this burden," Jasper chimes in. Usually the mentally strongest of the bunch, he can't help but let his guard down. The level of guilt was all consuming. "If anything this is my fault Eleanor."

"No it's _not_ ," Liam says firmly. "The only one who should be claiming responsibility right now is Willow." He stands to his feet as Jasper takes his spot. He plants a soft kiss on the side of her head as the young Prince paces back and forth before them.

"What's happened has happened," Liam lectures keeping his focus on the gravel beneath his feet. "If we focus on the past, it'll only set us back further. Either Robert has no knowledge of the coup-"

Jasper involuntarily lets out a 'you've got to be shitting me' chuckle.

" _Or,_ " Liam continues shooting him a quick glare. "He knows damn well and probably has this whole time. Whatever the reasoning is, we aren't sitting in prison right now and that's nothing short of a god damn miracle." He pauses for a moment before demanding eye contact from them.

What he was about to say next was the most fundamental statement that their family undoubtedly must abide to.

"We may not be in prison, but we are _not_ safe. We must brace for impact, but most importantly: _we must stick together_."

"He's right," Eleanor states standing to her feet while crossing her arms. "We should go back inside and find mum." Jasper joins her side putting his hand on the small of her back. "Where the hell is that idiot of an uncle of ours?"

"He walked out in the middle of the ceremony. Something or someone caught his attention," Jasper confidently answers.

"I'll go find him." Liam gives a nod before turning on his feet. "You two hold down the fort."

Jasper takes Eleanor's hand leading them back toward the cathedral.

"I'm sorry for being a bit of a.. bitch earlier," she says coyly giving him puppy dog eyes. He reflexively rolls his eyes with a smirk.

"That? Oh that was _nothing,_ " he teases her.

They eventually make their way up a slight hill as Eleanor's pace begins to slow down. There's an uneasy silence between the two of them. He can feel her warm clammy hand slipping between his fingers. His eyes dart to the side silently examining her.

"Ah, there you two are," Helena greets them with a counterfeit grin on her face. She stands rigid with her hands clasped together. "And where's my son?"

Eleanor's mouth opens but nothing comes out. She blinks repeatedly as if trying to gain focus. The walk up the hill had officially worn her out. The stress from the evenings events left her thoroughly drained and queasy. This was _not_ the time to be coming down with the flu.

"Liam's looking for Cyrus," Jasper bluntly answers, his eyes steadfast on the Princess.

"Are you alright Dear?" her mother asks the daunting question for him.

Eleanor's grip on Jasper's hand loosens as she gradually nods her head. But she'd be lying if she said she felt in tip top shape. An all encompassing wave of exhaustion consumes her. In the moment she didn't _care_ about Robert, Willow, or anything related to the loathsome Royal Wedding.

She simply needed rest.

"I'm taking her home," Jasper adamantly states making the decision for her. He brings her in closer so she could lean on him.

"I'll let the others know," Helena replies with a concerned look in her eye. "You keep me updated Mr. Frost."

"I'm _fine_ mum," Eleanor stubbornly replies. However she didn't have a say in the matter as her boyfriend firmly grasps on to her waist turning her body the other direction. He leads her to the sidewalk to call a car for them.

While fixated on closely watching her, Jasper doesn't notice Liam sprinting toward them. He's absolutely frantic. The blonde aggressively combs his hair back with his fingers, his eyes wild.

"What is it?" Jasper inquires, unsure if he could take on yet another issue.

Liam bends his knees resting his hands on them. He's having trouble catching his breath.

"They took Kathryn."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the response, I love you guys more than you know! :)**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

" _Lower your god damn voice,"_ Helena ridicules Liam. "You're _making a scene_."

"I don't bloody _care_ if I'm making a scene! Kathryn's in danger, she's-"

" _LIAM HENSTRIDGE!_ " his mother scolds, instantly making the Prince retract. No one was scarier than his mum angry.

The blonde looks back and forth between Eleanor and Jasper desperate for answers. The clueless looks on their faces are less than comforting.

"Mr. Frost, carry on," Helena dismisses the two. Although incredibly confused and slightly concerned Jasper follows orders and hails a car for him and Eleanor. He was confident that Liam was in good hands with Helena plus this would give him a break to go take care of his girl.

* * *

"You know I could _really_ get used to this," Eleanor chirps accepting Jasper's offer of a new pillow to prop under her legs. She's perched upright in bed with the remote glued to her hand. She had stripped from the uncomfortable dress dwindling down to booty shorts and a plain black tee. Her hair is in a messy bun and not a trace of makeup remained on her face. To Jasper, she looked more stunning in this getup compared to any amount of makeup, expensive gowns, or lavish jewelry. Fresh faced and authentically beautiful.

"Don't push your chances," he replies retracting his arm so she can't grab the pillow in time. Her jaw drops and eyes narrow. Staring back at her with a raised brow Jasper tosses it next to her head before laying on the bed and using the pillow himself.

Rolling over on her side Eleanor props her head up on her fist.

"But you're so _sexy_ when you take care of me," she whispers in a seductive tone paired with a smirk. Without looking at her Jasper delicately places his hand over her face moving it away from him. She giggles before punching him in the arm.

" _Ow,_ " Jasper replies with genuine shock in his voice. "You've got some fight in you, Princess."

"You're just learning this now, Mr. Frost?"

He stares at the television screen inwardly resenting the fact he would probably have to watch ' _Royal and Beautiful_ ' for the next few days until she was well. But he would be lying if he didn't think that the Prince of Lichtenstein was a crack up. Meeting him in person solidified that. He was quite the character and reminded him of a young Cyrus.

Eleanor keeps her emerald eyes focused on her boyfriend's face as he watches the show.

"It's creepy when you stare at me," he states blandly.

"Well now you know how it feels," she snaps back with a level of embarrassment to her voice. Crossing her arms she falls back into _her_ pillows and redirects her attention back to ' _Royal and Beautiful_ '.

Jasper reaches for her hand intertwining their fingers and brings them to his lips.

"I'm really proud of you today."

He can see in his peripheral that she had turned her neck to look back at him. It was moments like this that made Eleanor's heart melt. The rare moments of vulnerability. Although he had _immensely_ improved over the years in this area, it still got her every time.

"For what? _Throwing up on your shoes?_ "

Eleanor had the tendency to joke around and avoid topics that could be considered severely problematic. This was nothing new to Jasper. But today was _nothing_ to joke about and they were both aware of that. Perhaps she wasn't ready to talk about it yet. So he doesn't pry. He'd rather her be in good spirits at the moment anyway. There would be plenty of time to deal with this hurricane of bullshit soon enough.

* * *

"Your little girlfriend is _fine_ ," Helena scolds Liam, still upset with his public fit. However neither the press nor the guests were paying attention to them. There were more 'important' people to tend to at the moment.

"What did you do with her," he says through clenched teeth. He knew damn well that his mother was never the most fond of Kathryn being that she 'jumped from bed to bed', in the words of Helena, between he and his older brother.

"Having your pregnant blonde running around well within the grasp of Robert? Have you gone mad my son?"

"How did you know she was pregnant." Liam wasn't formatting these sentences into questions. They were demands.

"A woman has her ways."

"The car that I had arranged to pick her up is _still here._ "

With a flip of her hair and an arched hip, Helena folds her arms while rolling her eyes. She puts in zero effort to retain the fact that she's certainly displeased.

"I arranged another car for her with one of my most trusted allies. She will be taken care of."

The Prince is more than uneasy with the fact his mother felt the need to meddle with his very private, personal plans. Frankly it was none of her business. But he had no choice but to trust her. He storms off toward the entrance of the cathedral leaving her behind.

* * *

"Well I guess one of the positives to Robert hiring his own detail is that I don't have to attend the after party," Jasper hollers from the bathroom drying his hair with a towel. "Sucks to be Liam and Cyrus."

The lack of response from the bedroom instantly puts him on edge.

"Len?"

Silence.

Without letting another moment pass Jasper drops the towel to the floor rushing into the room butt naked. He finds Eleanor quietly eating popcorn, her eyes wide and fixated on the television. The spoiled German Prince's voice echoes throughout the room as he scolds his assistant for not picking out all of the yellow Starburst from his pack of candy.

Eleanor casually glances over to her naked boyfriend who looks like he had just seen a ghost. He lets out a dramatic exhale, covering his eyes with a hand in disappointment.

"What the _fuck_ Eleanor?"

"What?" she asks ever so innocently shoveling another handful.

"Could you maybe _not_ have the TV so god damn loud that you don't hear when I call for you?"

The Princess furrows her eyebrows repositioning herself. "Well that's a bit needy of you, don't you think?"

Jasper throws a towel around his waist bolting toward her. He is _not_ pleased.

"Protective," he corrects her grabbing the bag of popcorn from her hands. Her jaw drops once again.

"Give it back," she disputes extending her arm. He chuckles, but it certainly wasn't because he was amused.

"Okay number one," he begins folding his arms. "I don't know if you remember but we are walking on _very_ thin ice under the same roof as a calculating, most likely vengeful, tyrant. We have _no idea_ what the hell the next moment could bring."

Eleanor shrugs her shoulders looking back to the television. Jasper swipes the remote from her other hand shutting off the TV.

"So you will do," he continues commanding eye contact. "Whatever the hell I tell you to do until further notice, okay Princess?" She vacantly stares through him.

"Is there a number two?" Eleanor challenges him well aware that she was pushing ALL of his buttons. There was nothing sexier than a pissed off, dominant Jasper Frost. But she would never let him know that.

Without breaking eye contact he throws the bag of popcorn behind him into the trash bin. The horrified look on her face is as if he had just stepped on her puppy.

"Number two," he answers furrowing his eyebrows. "You will not eat popcorn when you have the stomach flu."

" _UGH!_ " Eleanor throws both arms over her face falling back into her pillows. She makes sure not to let him see the grin on her face.

* * *

Eleanor awakens from a much needed long nap. She rolls on her side to find that Jasper was no longer lying next to her. Sitting up and tightening her bun, she examines her room. She pulls out her phone to text him but the door swings open with him in the doorway.

"Hey beautiful."

She gives half a wave before letting out an elongated yawn. "Where have you been?"

"Come with me."

They walk down the empty hall together hand in hand. He doesn't say much but she's well aware that there's a lot on his mind.

"An empty palace. It's rather eerie actually.." Eleanor small talks tracing her finger along the wall as they walk.

"Why don't we go down to the wine cellar?"

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I'm not much in the mood for a drink."

"Who said we were drinking?"

For once that day, Eleanor decides to not question or be defiant and follows his lead. The tunnels are characteristically dark and damp. She tightens her grip on his hand as a shiver is sent down her spine. Without hesitation he takes his jacket off handing it to her. The coat swims on her covering past her booty shorts. The scent of his cologne comforts her.

Jasper opens the door to the cellar. They're greeted by Sarah Alice who was currently lighting a candle. The tiny girl looks at them as if she had been caught red handed. Her face turns a bright pink before silently running past them.

"I believe you're a bit too young to be down here," Eleanor hollers after her miniature friend. "Give it at least another five year-" She stops talking as the scenery within the cellar captivates her. Dozens upon dozens of black and red roses, her favorite flower, scatter across the room. There's a small table set up which holds a few candles and is the only source of light. Various candles that gave off the scent of roses are dispersed along the wine shelving. Two plates that are covered in a tin shield rest before each seat.

Jasper pulls out the chair for her as she takes a seat in awe. He wasn't one to be the stereotypical 'romantic'. But Sarah Alice (his frequent little helper) couldn't have put _all_ of this together. Eleanor smiles at the thought.

"What's all of this for?" she softly asks unable to shake the smile from her lips.

"It's not often you get an enormous castle to yourself, why not take advantage of it?"

"In the wine cellar..?"

Jasper smirks placing his elbows on the table and interlacing his fingers. The minimal lighting from the candles illuminates his face. His expression is stern but his eyes show vulnerability.

 _Love._

"The wine cellar. The first location where I realized what the hell I was in for; a demanding and defiant Princess."

"Way to kill the mood bodyguard," Eleanor replies with a raised brow looking down at her nails.

Jasper awkwardly clears his throat mentally kicking himself.

"I love you Eleanor," he promptly switches the subject.

Her heart flutters. It did every time he said it. The statement catches her full attention again. He's visibly and uncharacteristically anxious which causes her nerves to spiral in a tizzy.

"I'm no good at this shit," Jasper states the obvious. "So I'm going to get to the point.. I meant what I said earlier."

The warm smile revisits her face as her intuition kicks in. He _had_ to be referring to their intimate dance in the cathedral.

Without wasting any time Jasper raises to his feet before kneeling before her. She loses her breath as her heart accelerates. He takes her hands into his.

"I may have been your bodyguard at some point in time but you are the one who has protected _me_. From all of the bullshit I was fed throughout my life. From the corrupt person I used to be. You taught me to be a better man, to feel.. emotions." He quickly blinks his eyes fighting back tears. It doesn't help that the Princess herself already had them streaming down her face. "You saved me. And I owe you my life for that."

Eleanor has to let go of one hand to wipe the persistent tears that were apparently boundless. Jasper firmly holds on to her left hand.

"Marry me, Eleanor."

He opens a small velvet box revealing a stunning engagement ring. The diamonds sparkle against the candlelight. It's encrusted with onyx gems and has an ovular shape. It's lavish yet humble. It's simple yet complex. It was perfect.

 _It was Eleanor._

A giddy giggle escapes her lips as she raises her hand covering her mouth. Her head may have snapped off with how quick she nods.

"Yes. _Yes of course_."


	3. Chapter 3

The level of joy that the engagement brought Eleanor warms Jasper's heart. She too loved him as much as he. She was his. _Forever_. And nothing sounded more exhilarating than a lifetime with his Princess.

"I may not have had the best timing," Jasper admits gazing at her across from the table. "We already just endured a Royal Wedding.. if you want to call it that."

"After today I don't even _want_ a god damn Royal Wedding," she absent mindedly responds. She's too focused on the sparkling beauty on her ring finger.

"So let's not."

This tears her vision from the ring exposing a suspicious expression and pursed lips. She perches her chin on her fist.

"But I'm sort of a Princess. _The_ Princess."

"And the monarchy is sort of a disaster," he shoots back. "I mean hell, we could be in prison by the end of the night for all we know."

The displeased look on her face makes him mentally kick himself once more. He _really_ was not good at getting his points across the correct way at times.

"Right. And at that point I'd be a common person just like you," she replies with narrowed eyes.

Jasper smirks shaking his head. "If memory serves me correctly I was recently knighted, Princess. You aren't the only one with a title at this table." Eleanor wants to smack the smug smile off his face. Or, attack him with her lips on every inch of his body. One of the two. She intensely stares at him deep in thought.

"I don't want a Royal Wedding. _You_ certainly don't want one. Then why should we?"

Jasper tilts his head to the side. The intrigued smirk on his face encourages her to go on.

"I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Apparently you as well," she proves herself flaunting the engagement ring in his face. Sitting up straight in her seat she folds her arms. The determined look on her face captivates him. "I hate most of my family right now, you hate.. well, _all_ of your family."

Jasper raises a brow. Apparently she too was not the best at getting her point across in the most delicate manner either.

"I propose we elope," Eleanor confidently states with a sinful smirk. He's unsure whether she's being serious or not. But considering the fact that the assured expression on her face hadn't changed, she may just have been crazy enough to entertain the idea. Eloping with the Princess of England wouldn't be the most absurd feat he had ever considered. Plus, aside from marrying the love his life sooner than later, they could temporarily escape the drama of the royal palace that was at this rate relentless.

It would be just him and her. Stripped of all titles and any royal company.

A normal couple. The way it should be.

Jasper lets out a chuckle before wiping his mouth deep in thought.

"I think I know of a guy in Vegas."

* * *

"You're doing _what_?!" James scolds Jasper through his cell. Robert watches from afar trying his best to listen in. "No, no, no. You will _not_ , do you understand me?"

The King takes a few strides toward the head of security.

"Don't you dare hang u-" James groans dramatically rolling his eyes. Placing his cell back into his pocket he makes eye contact with Robert. His facade does a 180. "Oh, Your Majesty, I didn't see you there."

"And I haven't seen Mr. Partin." Robert gives a nod wincing his eyes skeptically. James clears his throat giving a warm smile. Now _probably_ wasn't the time to acknowledge the fact that Robert's employed detail for the day was currently in the other room tied up and most likely still unconscious. Being at the ripe age of 62, Mr. Hill was quite impressed with himself for taking down a man twice his size and half his age with his two fists. He smirks at the thought.

"And who were you speaking with?"

This snaps James from the self pleasing memory.

"Oh it was.. it was Sarah Alice. Asking if she could have ice cream." He glances at his watch as a nervous smile traces his lips. He shakes his head. "But I told her, not at this hour. _No_. Not before dinner." James inwardly cringes at the terrible impromptu lie.

Robert tilts his head to the side looking down at Mr. Hill. The incredulous expression on the King's face makes his body temperature rise. James fingers the side of his collar inviting cool air to ventilate through his shirt.

* * *

 **Later That Evening**

Eleanor's viciously types on her cell phone in contact with one of the staff. They had informed her that the after party was almost coming to a close and the family would be headed back to the palace soon.

It was time for them to slip out. She firmly shoves her fiance who had fallen asleep. He lets out a startled groan thrashing to his side. He rolls on his back rubbing his eyes with another groan. Eleanor dramatically sighs before throwing his coat on his face. " _Let's go_ Sleeping Beauty _,_ " she hisses.

She had arranged a car to take them to one of the family's private jets. The minimal staff that would be participating along the trip were firmly advised to not speak a word of her and Jasper's departure. They knew better to not cross the strong minded Princess.

Creeping down the hall from their bedroom, they attempt to look as calm as possible in case there was a stray bypasser. They almost run face first into Cyrus who was turning the corner with a familiar brunette.

" _Cyrus?_ " Eleanor hisses irritably. " _What're you doin-_ " She stops in place as her brain registers the fact that the woman's hand he was holding belonged to Violet; her uncle's long lost love who had vanished a year or so ago. Violet gives her a coy smile with a noticeably guilty expression.

"I could ask you two the same," her moody uncle replies with an entertained look in his eye.

Eleanor shoots a few glances at Jasper who gives her an 'I have no idea' expression matched with a shrug. She heatedly hoists the dufflebag higher on her shoulder.

"I won't ask, and you won't ask," she informs Cyrus firmly pointing at him, her eyes darting between he and Violet.

Cyrus gives half a nod in agreement amused at his niece's frazzled demeanor.

Eleanor grabs on to Jasper's hand.

" _Let's bloody get on with it_."

"James is officially going to fucking _kill_ me," Jasper mumbles to himself running his fingers through his hair. He regrettably stares down at his cell phone which now had 27 missed calls from his boss.

But there was no turning back now. They were already thousands of feet in the air well on their way to America. He finds comfort in his third glass of whiskey, draining it to calm his nerves. They had been flying for a good few hours by now. It was probably around 4 AM back in London. But he couldn't sleep as there was too much on his mind.

Eleanor lays down on a bed in the fully furnished jet. Luckily she had no trouble resting after the stressful day they had endured. Jasper closely studies his beautiful fiance, vulnerable and well asleep.

Suddenly she sits upright, locks of hair sticking to her sweaty cheeks. She grabs on to her stomach with an agonized expression. Her face was a light shade of green and her brows are furrowed. Jasper sets his glass down standing to his feet.

"Are you alright?" he asks full of concern. He strides toward her as she covers her mouth bolting past him toward the restroom.

* * *

 **7 Hours Prior**

"Have you seen my sister?"

Robert stands with Helena in the corner of the ballroom. "It's rather rude to not attend the after party of her big brother's wedding, wouldn't you agree?" He casually takes a sip of champagne, his other hand in his pocket.

Helena gives a sympathetic smile as her eyes drop to the ground. "She wasn't feeling well. Jasper took her home." She examines her son's face, his expression impassive.

"Shame," he calmly states taking another sip. "And my bride?"

They gaze across the crowd of people dancing and mingling.

"I have not seen Willow," Helena replies. She leans in toward his ear. "You know, she had me worried for a fleeting moment. A little smile would have helped."

"I have my faith in Wilhelmina, mother. Plus, I have my ways. Not once did I doubt her."

Robert finishes his drink wiping his lips together. He glances back over to Helena before retrieving two fresh champagne flutes.

"As I never doubted you, mother." Helena uncomfortably wrings her hands together before accepting the drink. Robert tilts his glass towards hers offering a cheers. Her eyes nervously dart from the drink in her hand to her son's devilish face. "Job well done."


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you _really_ think I would roam around Las Vegas with the god damn Princess of England without my gun?" Jasper viciously whispers into the receiver of his cell phone. He firmly holds on to Eleanor's hand with his other leading her through a crowd. She can hear James' voice on the other end screaming through the phone.

"Oh _bloody hell_ ," Eleanor curses under her breath before ripping the cell from her fiance's ear. "Hello Foxy," she says with a pleasant smile. Jasper stalls in place anxiously awaiting to see what would happen next. "I'll be just fine," she reassures. "Yes, Jasper may be an idiot at times, but has he ever _not_ protected me?" He disapprovingly raises a brow at her.

"And what of the King?" James asks on the other end. " _Or the new Queen_? Surely Robert will notice that his sister and personal detail are absent."

"We will be back soon, Jamesy. The status of well, everything, is at stake back home. Just do this one last favor for.. _Jaspenor_ ," she says while poking a very pensive Jasper. "Do it for love."

Jasper is taken aback by the Princess' vulnerability and calmness which hadn't been present for the past few weeks. He watches her face light up biting her lower lip.

"Thank you Jamesy," Eleanor says with sincerity. "I'll hand the phone back over-" Her mouth twists as she removes the cell from her ear gazing down at it. "Well I guess he hung up."

Jasper accepts his phone back bringing her in for a hug and kisses the top of her head. "You know, I could have handled that."

"No you couldn't of," she states matter of factly looking up at him. Before he can roll his eyes she firmly presses her lips against his.

* * *

 **Later That Evening**

The minister was doing a fantastic job of controlling his nerves. It was not every day that he wed the Princess of England and a world renowned bodyguard who took a bullet for King Robert Henstridge.

But this didn't mean that there wasn't a disclosure agreement. Jasper made sure that this would be sealed air tight and far away from the public's eye. As of now, it was only for them to know.

"I, _Princess_ Eleanor, take you Jasper, to be my husband," she recites with modification after the minister. "To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

"By the power vested in me by the State of Nevada," the stubby man brings the ceremony to a close. "I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Jasper lifts the $20 veil from Eleanor's face revealing the biggest smile he had seen to date. She grips onto the $10 flowers that were purchased just down the block. She's wearing a black strapless body hugging dress and minimal makeup. However no amount of makeup could hide the fact that she was truly glowing from within. It was the most beautiful he had ever seen her. Truly and authentically _happy_.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Eleanor throws both arms around his neck lunging her body toward his. They lock lips over and over again between breaks to blissfully stare into each other's eyes.

"Well, I guess we're done here," Jasper mentions to the minister without looking at him. Eleanor lets out a yelp as he suddenly scoops her up from underneath her bottom and shoulders. She holds on for dear life snuggling her face into his neck. "Let's get out of here Mrs. Frost."

* * *

They walk through downtown at an elongated pace as it was 7 PM, 92 degrees and humid. The muggy environment was uncomfortable but Eleanor had never been to Vegas and insisted a quick tour of his old stomping grounds.

In a lazy attempt to be incognito she wears a baseball cap low over her eyes. It doesn't match the provocative dress and heels, but it seemed to be working so far.

The sound of ear deafening slot machines echo throughout Fremont Street. Bright lights that illuminate the buildings radiate off of each other. The overall culture is fascinating to the Princess. People walk around with foot long frozen margarita drinks and layers of mardi gras-esque beads. Most of the tourists were shitfaced, but that part was not so foreign to Eleanor.

They finally reach The Golden Nugget where Jasper was previously employed. He decides to take her inside to grab a quick drink. They sit by the pool putting their feet in the water. Eleanor leans her head on his shoulder wiping the back of her hand on her sweaty forehead. She stares down at the cosmopolitan in her left hand which for once in her life didn't sound the _least_ bit appetizing.

"Well look who we have here," a familiar voice says from behind them. They turn their heads to find Earl, Jasper's father, in a full suit staring back at them in awe.

* * *

"FML," Jasper utters under his breath. Eleanor instantly smacks his chest with the back of her hand. Although his dad was sketchy to say the least she had surprisingly grew rather fond of him.

"Why _hello_ Mr. Frost," she says pulling her legs from the water turning her body toward him. She stands to her feet while Jasper remains content with his feet in the pool. He certainly was in no rush to greet his father who seemed to be following their every move as of late.

"You know, it's starting to get a bit creepy running into you everywhere," Eleanor says with a playful smirk stating the obvious.

Earl lets out a 'psh' with a cool calm and collected expression. "Or _maybe_ you two just happen to end up where I already was," he challenges. "This hotel just happens to have the bar I frequent most. Isn't that right son?"

"Yes," Jasper grumbles with his back to him.

"So what're you two crazy kids doing here? Long ways away from that nutty palace of yours."

Eleanor takes a few steps forward with the back of her left hand pointed in his direction.

"Well I'll be damned," Earl says with a genuine smile. He delicately holds onto her hand, his eyes latched on the sparkling ring. "How'd you afford this one, son?"

"Dad," Jasper replies in a 'don't start with me' tone. Eleanor takes a seat on one of the pool chairs feeling suddenly dizzy and lethargic. The heat had must of been getting to her. She tries her best not to let her overbearing husband notice. But it doesn't take long for him to exit the pool taking a seat next to her occasionally glancing at her.

"So what's the rush, is this a shotgun wedding or something?" Earl jokes taking a sip of bourbon. The scummy grin on his face remains.

"Dad," Jasper repeats himself in the exact same tone.

"No," Eleanor interjects confidently. "Jasper and I love each other and wanted to get away from that 'nutty' palace as you properly call it," she quotes with her fingers. She tries to fight the sensation of an unwelcome wave of nausea. Her body temperature rises as a light mist of sweat covers her cheeks. Setting the cosmopolitan as far away as possible she keeps her focus on the rippling water beside them.

"Are you feeling alright, Princess?" Earl asks nearing them. Eleanor mentally rolls her eyes. Apparently it was in the Frost DNA to have an internal indicator informing them when she wasn't feeling well.

"I'm fine," she lies.

Jasper reassuringly rubs her back now with his full attention on her. "She's had the stomach flu."

"Well surely she's wiped from today's endeavors," Earl earnestly replies. "Why don't you come back to the house?"

"Dad," Jasper repeats for the third time, equally in the same condescending tone.

"No- maybe he's right," Eleanor quickly replies covering her mouth with her hand. "Excuse me, I should go to the restroom."

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

Eleanor awakens before Jasper. The hot Vegas sun shines through the windowsill into her eyes. She places her hand on her forehead blocking the light. Rolling on her side she examines his gorgeous face running a delicate finger along his jawline. The stubble on his face roughens the touch. His profound brows and long eyelashes rest peacefully as he slowly inhales and exhales. He was the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on. Her _husband_.

The thought makes her smile.

The sudden overwhelming nausea takes it away instantaneously.

She drags herself to the grocery bag containing medicine and other content they had picked up to ease her stomach.

"Oh _bloody hell_ ," she curses before rushing to the bathroom.

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be okay to travel, hun?" Earl asks Eleanor bringing her in for a hug good bye. She eagerly nods her head wanting to get on the road already. The excessive smell of cigarettes absorbed by the furniture and walls doesn't help the queasiness.

"Thank you for having us." Eleanor's voice is as tiny as a mouse. She had been extremely short the entire morning and Jasper chalked it up to her simply not feeling well. It was time to get her home. He throws an arm around her shoulders guiding her toward the front door. One of the staff nears them grabbing onto their sparse luggage.

"Yeah, we'll see you next week when you show up as the newest security detail," Jasper says full of blatant sarcasm.

"Son," Earl calls after him. Jasper turns on his heels as Eleanor proceeds to walk toward the limousine out of ear shot. "Watch out for that Robert guy, will ya?"

He nods his head folding his arms. Before he has the chance to turn around his father grabs on to his shoulder. The concerned look in Earl's eyes throws him off guard.

"He's dangerous.. And that's a lot coming from a guy like me."

Jasper raises a brow in elevated suspicion. Once again nodding his head he begins to walk away.

"And Jasper."

He lets out a frustrated groan facing him once more. " _What_?"

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. She's very important to me."

"I wasn't referring to the marriage, kid."

Jasper tilts his head to the side, this time thoroughly puzzled.

Earl holds up an opened small rectangular pink box that reads _Instant Response Pregnancy Test._

Jasper snatches it from his hands without thinking twice. Peering inside the box he finds the disposed pregnancy test. He doesn't have the mental capacity to ask why the hell his dad was even rummaging through the trash.. But it wouldn't be the _oddest_ thing his father ever did. He looks over his shoulder to find Eleanor patiently waiting in the car. Viciously fingering the stick from the box his eyes have trouble focusing on it.

"What does two lines mean?!" he frantically whispers scanning the directions on the box.

Earl chuckles to himself firmly gripping his son's shoulder. "Looks to me like the Frost legacy lives on, kid."


	5. Chapter 5

"I demand you tell me where Kathryn is! _Who_ is she with?" Liam fiercely storms into his mother's bedroom. She's seated on one of the sofas with her back to him. "Her cell phone has been off for the last _two days_."

None to his surprise his mom is unresponsive. She had been avoiding him like the plague since the wedding. Once he finally turns the corner of the couch his heart drops.

He is faced by Helena who has numerous tears streaming down her cheeks. It was a rare sight to see the previous Queen show emotion. Liam's whole demeanor changes. Something was wrong.

 _Very wrong_.

"Mum? What is it?"

"Lucius," she replies delicately tapping a tissue underneath her eyelashes. "There's been an accident."

"Lucius?" Liam asks in thorough confusion taking a seat next to her. "I haven't heard you speak of him since-"

"Kathryn was in the car with him," she blurts out with a petrified look in her eye.

An involuntary nervous smile slides across the Prince's lips. "Pardon me?" He shakes his head while the aloof expression remains.

"Lucius was undoubtedly loyal to me, Liam. Putting her in that car I knew that- _thought_ that she would be in good hands and-"

The broken expression on her son's face silences her.

"You're being serious." His voice shakes as tears pool his eyes and reality sets in. The nervous smile remains as he finally nods his head in affirmation. He thrashes a pillow to the side making a bolt for the door.

"Liam!" Helena calls after him standing to her feet. "There's nothing I could have done! I-I didn't know-"

"What did Robert talk you into this time, mum?!" The Prince whips around with a different, more appropriate expression. His forehead wrinkles as tears trickle down his red cheeks and his lower lip quivers. He stares at her as if she was a complete stranger, unrecognizable. He points a stern finger at her. "You've been playing us _all along_."

He wished more than anything, even if it was a nothing more than a lie, that she would tell him different.

But she doesn't speak.

"Kathryn would still be here if it wasn't for you," he says wiping a tear on his sleeve before rushing out of the room. _"My child."_ Saying the statement out loud causes a heart wrenching whimper to escape his lips. Helena instinctively takes a few steps toward her son which only encourages him to retract.

" _It should have been you in that car instead,_ " he seethes through gritted teeth. The devastated look on her face doesn't phase him. All he knew was that he needed to get the fuck out of that room.

Out of the palace.

Out of the country.

He doesn't notice Robert perched against the wall outside the door listening in. The King stands with legs crossed and both hands in his pockets. After making sure that Liam had transported far enough down the hall he enters their mother's bedroom.

* * *

Eleanor makes it a point to keep her attention glued on her cellphone for the entirety of the flight. Scrolling through Instagram sounded more leisurely than coming to terms with the news she had discovered that morning. Luckily the nausea had passed as it was most likely substituted with overwhelming anxiety.

"Is there something you would like to tell me?" Jasper asks point blankly, his eyes burning through her.

It had already been 6 hours and 32 minutes into the flight and not a peep was mentioned about what had transpired. In his opinion this was _more_ than enough time for her to tell him.

"Nope," she replies without question, her eyes quickly darting between her cell and him. She continues to flick her thumb upward on the screen.

Jasper's foot erratically and uncontrollably taps the floor beneath him. Usually he was one to keep his composure. If not _the_ one. He stood by the King's side in downtown London confronted by an angry mob. He flew to England four years ago in an attempt to steal the royal diamond. He was fucking _shot_ no less than a month ago.

But this situation was a whole different entity. Nothing could help prepare for this. No amount of alcohol or his wife's stash of Xanax could calm his nerves. He places his forehead in his hand resting his elbow against the arm rest.

It was going to be a _long_ fucking flight back to London.

* * *

"Are you alright?!" Willow asks Liam passing her by. He's visibly frantic. The Prince gives her a glance that sends a chill down her spine and goosebumps down her arms. The look of thorough _despair_. She furrows her eyebrows walking down the hall in the opposite direction.

Robert is greeted by a thoroughly distraught Helena. The second she makes eye contact she throws her glass of bourbon at his head giving him minimal time to duck. It crashes against the while behind him as the contents trickle down the wallpaper.

The sound of glass shattering in Helena's room draws Willow near.

"Banish, exile, _throw the girl in prison_ for gods sake! But _this_? You promised you wouldn't hurt her," she scolds Robert through pressed teeth. "She was carrying a child you son of a bitch! _Your_ _brother's child_!"

"Precisely. Another heir to the throne."

Willow's jaw drops as the dots hastily connect. They had to of been speaking of Liam's girlfriend, Kathryn. She covers her mouth shaking her head in disbelief. Whenever the Henstridge family didn't seem to have the capacity to become any more corrupt, they made a valiant effort to prove her wrong.

"You are _reprehensible._ While you played vacation on that island I had to hold this palace together and went about my ways _without_ being a murderer," Helena lectures louder than intended. "I even took care of Violet with the guarantee of no word to be spoken. But apparently you couldn't hold yourself back from meddling with yet another one of my actions, seeing as she whisked Cyrus away-"

"But that's exactly the point," the King says with a haunting chuckle. "You are simply not thinking clearly. Witnessing Willow follow through with the marriage would have catapulted my uncle into complete and utter madness. Who's to say that he wouldn't grab the nearest gun and shoot me there on site? He has _nothing to lose._ He's been living off crisps in a homeless shelter for the last several weeks for fucks sake!"

There's a pause of silence. Willow places her hand over her heart feeling it flutter against her touch. She's having trouble catching her breath.

"Cyrus needed a distraction, and my naive brother required the opposite," Robert continues calmly.

The sound of high heels clunking against the marble floor fills the hall as Helena nears her eldest son. An overwhelming _smack_ echoes as she hits him full force across the face. Willow's breath hitches in her throat.

"I want _out_ ," Helena says, her voice trembling. "I will not partake in this bullshit.. this _blood bath_ any longer."

"If that's what you wish."

Willow turns on her heels ready to improvise as she hears Helena exiting the bedroom.

".. But there _is_ such a thing as second degree murder, you are aware of this, yes?" Robert calls after her.

"What're you getting at?"

"There _is no out._ We're in this together, mother. _As it always has been_."

Willow gathers herself as Robert exits the bedroom door. She acts as though she just happened to be walking by with the best attempt at a smile to match.

"What're you doing roaming about on this side of the palace?" he asks in a threatening tone, his eyes scanning her face.

"I was just trying to locate my handsome husband," she innocently says delicately tracing his jaw line with her hand and a seductive look in her eye. "Is there an issue with that, my King?"

"Very well," he replies locking eyes while putting his hands on either side of her waist. He kneels down before going in for a passionate kiss. "I propose we take this to the bedroom."

She compliantly nods her head. Now was not the time to let down her facade. Yes, Robert threatened she and her family before the wedding. But that was expected. Willow was never in on _any_ sort ofcoup. Not with Robert. Not with Helena. Not with Eleanor or Jasper. Cyrus or Liam.

She had her own plan that had transpired over the years.

All of the lives lost under the rule of certain members of the fraudulent family proved to be never ending. This only motivates her further. She was out for revenge. She was doing it for Kathryn. For Liam's tragically unborn child. For Lucius. For King Simon.

For England.

For _Dominique Stewart_.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

The usual tension in the palace had only risen since their departure. But this time it was to their advantage as they were no where near the center of attention.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but it is rather nice being home. I can vomit in the comfort of my own bathroom."

Eleanor lays in bed on her side with pillows piled over her body. She squirms her way toward Jasper offering a good morning hug. His body doesn't move an inch closer. In fact, it doesn't move at _all._ The extremely unamused expression remained that was apparent since they woke up. He was visibly and absolutely livid. She didn't understand what the hell managed to crawl up his ass during the duration of the flight from America back to the UK. He had been acting more than strange ever since they left Earl's house.

As they did when she knew she was in trouble, Jasper's eyes turn a dark shade of grey matched with a tightly clenched jaw.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" she finally asks after a few moments.

As if he had been desperately waiting on the question, there's no hesitation to answer.

"You know what's got my 'knickers' in a twist?" He quotes wildly with his fingers as he sits up looking down at her. "The fact that I had to find out from my estranged father that my _wife_ is pregnant."

All of the color drains from her face. Guilt and fear hits her like a tsunami. She was not prepared for this in the least. Eleanor had yet the chance to mentally settle herself, nonetheless deliver the news to her domineering and emotionally unpredictable husband.

"I.. I found out _yesterday morning,"_ she shoots back clearly irritated. "I'm sorry I didn't joyfully pop out of your father's bathroom throwing confetti screaming, 'Hey guys! I just pissed on a stick, and you better buckle in Jasper because it turns out you're stuck with me for the _rest of your life!_ "

A look of disgust spreads over his face before he covers it with a hand. He wipes both eyes with his thumb and forefinger. Pinching the bridge of his nose he stares at the blanket covering them. He can't look at her.

"I thought that message was clear when you married me, Eleanor," he says with a level of hurt evident in his voice. Unfortunately for him she was in defense mode and was not taking any prisoners. Throwing the sheets to the side she stands to her feet revealing the black lace slip she had worn to bed. She lets out a grunt throwing both arms in the air pacing back and forth.

"Jasper I _just_ got my life together. It feels like yesterday that I was.. I was snorting adderall off sinks in _public bathrooms_ ," she says dramatically cringing. "Experimenting withwomen.. who just happens to be your ex-girlfriend by the way."

He rolls his eyes letting her continue her tangent, although it was clear that she was making excuses and deviating from the issue at hand.

".. Getting wasted off my ass just to make it through the day," she continues intertwining her fingers in her hair above her forehead. "I'm 25 years old. I haven't traveled enough yet, I haven't-"

Jasper hops from the bed creating a human barrier so she can't take another aimless step. No longer could he control his emotions. Two days was long enough.

"And that's fucking _fine_ if you feel that way," his voice raises. "But we're supposed to be in this together. For better or for worse. In sickness and in health. _Fucking hell_ I can't believe I have to say all of this girly crap just to get this through your head! Let me be there for you, Len.. for our _family_."

His comment makes her skin crawl and anxiety shoot through the roof. Eleanor's face had turned a pale shade of red with adrenaline pumping through her veins. She thrashes her body away from him wrapping her arms around herself, her nails digging into them.

"I don't even bloody know if I want it!" she shouts spinning on her heels facing him. "How am I supposed to take care of someone else when I can barely take care of myself? How am I supposed to tell you.. when- _if_ I'm not ready?! I don't _need_ your help, okay? Now would you _back off_ already?"

The pained expression on her husband's face makes her heart immediately sink. He looks more in agony now than he did in the hospital after being _shot_.

"I'm-I'm sorry," she says instantaneously with sincerity. "I didn't mean that, I-" She nears him reaching her arms toward him but he instantly throws his hands above his head. Tears swarm the rims of his eyes as he silently walks to the dresser. She watches him throw on a t-shirt and basketball shorts. "Where are you going?"

Jasper doesn't even glance at her before power walking toward the door. "I need some air."

* * *

 **Special S/O To Louise for her comment on a chapter or so back: I really loved an idea she had and decided to play off of it. I thoroughly agree that this would probably be the more 'realistic' approach for Eleanor to handle the news of a pregnancy and I had a lot of fun exploring that. As always, much love to all of my readers :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Jasper stands in the royal garden surrounded by roses and vibrant green shrubbery. It's rather chilly outside and he regretted not grabbing a sweatshirt before leaving the bedroom. The garden was a place he frequented when he truly needed to clear his mind and get away from the mess that is the Henstridge family. It was really the only spot in the whole god damn place that was completely and utterly _quiet_.

"Mr. Frost."

Well, that lasted a mere two seconds.

He lethargically moves his head to the side knowing who he would be faced with. Realistically he'd rather be standing next to the devil himself than the King in this very moment. But then again, was there much of a difference between the two?

"Robert."

Jasper turns his neck so his vision is set straight ahead as it was previously. He can see out of his peripheral that Robert is gazing in the same direction appropriately decked out in a full suit and tie.

There's an unusual long pause of silence between the two. Jasper knew his time was limited in avoiding the tyrant, it was bound to happen at any moment. But _now_? Right after he had been essentially gutted by Eleanor with her hurtful words?

"I've noticed your absence, along with my little sister," Robert says coolly arching his head toward him. "Did you two kiddos take a nice trip to Disneyland?"

"You have _no idea_ buddy," he replies shaking his head. The smirk on his face seems to amuse the King.

"Actually I do."

Jasper nonchalantly looks at him. Robert leans toward him with his signature snarky expression. "I'm the King of England. I know _everything,_ Mr. Frost."

This makes his heart rate rise a bit. Surely he was referring to the royal wedding and the disastrous failed coup. But the fact that Jasper wasn't sitting in prison on death row for treason at this very moment showed Robert's cards. He wasn't going to let him get away that easy, prison would be too simple. Predictably he would take his time by slowly torturing him under his _own_ roof to his _own_ liking.

Prison in the moment sounded better.

"Mr. Hill really is on his last legs here. Old man has a lot of fight in him to blatantly lie to the King. _Especially_ on the whereabouts of his little sister."

The way Robert repetitively spoke of himself in the third person makes him want to gag.

"This doesn't concern James. If you're bored and feel the need to punish somebody, I'm right here," Jasper shoots back turning his body fully toward him. The way that his personal security regularly stood up to Robert only seemed to fuel the fire. It pleased him.

Jasper was in no mood to play this verbal game of tug-o-war with the King so he gets straight to the point.

"Look, you can throw me in jail, have me exiled, but you will _never_ get between me and Eleanor. You may be King, but you still breathe the same air that I do. You're still human. So, man to man, let me tell you something." He nears a few steps toward the royal who stood at around the same height as himself. The King raises his brow and smirks in amusement. It was almost as if he got off on this shit. This taunting only makes Jasper angrier. "You don't scare me, you _never_ have, so you better stay the _fuck_ out of our relationship or I'll take you out if I have to myself."

"Is that a threat Mr. Frost?"

"It's a promise."

Robert has a light chuckle to himself folding his arms taking a glance at his watch. "I'll see you in an hour, I believe that's when your shift begins if my memory serves correct?"

The guy was a maniac. Jasper is blown away by his unpredictable, provoking, _insane_ tactics. It makes his blood boil. He watches him casually stride toward the castle unphased.

"And Robert," he calls after him. The monarch turns on his heels with his hands in pockets and a curious expression. "I married Eleanor on Tuesday. It feels great to officially be apart of the family, _brother_."

* * *

Of all times for him to not be answering his phone Liam had gone completely MIA. Eleanor sighs throwing her phone to the side. Maybe he was upset with her for up and leaving pretty much immediately after their brother's wedding. She hadn't really put much thought into that..

Jasper enters their bedroom causing her to instantly sit up in bed. She watches him walk into the bathroom without a word.

"So are you not talking to me now?" she challenges him.

"Your brother's a dick."

The unexpected off topic comment throws her off. The shower starts and the sound of the sliding glass door indicates him entering. She trails behind.

"You spoke with Liam?" she asks while undressing herself. "He won't answer me."

" _What?_ " Jasper snaps turning to look at her, his hair lathered shampoo. "No, Robert. Why the fuck would I be talking about Liam?"

"I don't _bloody know.._ why would you be talking about Robert?!" Eleanor aggressively slides the door to the spacious shower before turning on the other shower head.

"Maybe because the manipulative fuck couldn't wait a mere two minutes since our return to get under my skin."

The attitudinal exchange between the two causes immense tension. Eleanor furrows her eyebrows as the water spills over her head, her vision readily set on her naked husband. Jasper doesn't realize that she's watching him closely. She folds her arms purposefully waiting for him to turn around once he was curious as to why she hadn't given a retaliating response.

This takes a matter of seconds.

"What?" he asks rinsing the remaining soap from his body, careful to avoid the gun wound.

"This isn't about Robert, is it?" she states with a passive expression. "No, no, no. It's about you and I not being able to communicate _once again._ "

"You know what Eleanor?" he irritably turns off his side of the shower. "Maybe you should learn how to communicate with _yourself_ first. After that, give me a call." He wraps a towel around his lower half before smoothly exiting the bathroom.

Her jaw literally drops at her defiant husband. She wants to say something. She wants to lash back _so badly._ But unfortunately he was right. And she was mature enough to accept that for the moment.

"Where are you running off to now?" she hollers after him.

"Duty calls," he mumbles throwing on a dress shirt.

After getting fully dressed in his suit and tie he silently walks back in to the bathroom to Eleanor. She's wrapped in a towel with soaking wet hair stuck to her face and running mascara. She is visibly not pleased but unfortunately for her, Jasper was in no mood to entertain this negative energy any further. He silently places a peck on her cheek before readjusting his jacket and exiting their room.

* * *

Eleanor walks into Helena's room. Without Liam being around and Jasper moodier than ever, it resorted the Princess to find comfort in her royal mother.

It is 11 AM and Helena is wearing a bath robe, barely any makeup, and fuzzy slippers. It made Eleanor slightly uncomfortable seeing her normally fashionably clad mother so 'scrubbed down'. She clears her throat catching her mom's attention.

"Oh, I didn't hear you come in darling," she says closing a book in her hands. Her nose sounds stuffy as though she had been crying.

"What're you looking at?" Eleanor takes a seat on the floor next to her. She delicately hands the photo book over. It doesn't take long for her to notice that her mother just happened to be looking at baby pictures of she and her brothers. Eleanor instinctively places a hand over her stomach before accepting the booklet. It immediately sends a sickening chill throughout her body.

The page that was last opened was a photograph of an infant Eleanor and Liam, approximately a few days out of the hospital. She has a harsh swallow trying to fight back any nerves.

"Why- why are you looking at these?" she asks trying to hide the level of paranoia in her voice.

"I- I was just reminiscing, that's all," Helena replies sounding equally on edge. Her eyes are puffy and her breath reeks of bourbon.

 _Shit_. Was it actually possible that her mum knew of her pregnancy? There was no _way_ that Jasper would be thick enough to tell anyone the news. _Especially_ with the pending unsteady predicament between the two.. They themselves barely had the chance to discuss the situation. It would be stupid to think that Jasper would ever-

"I always did want grand children, you know," Helena interrupts her thoughts.

Oh, _that_ _son of a bitch_.

"But uh, mum- maybe it's just too _soon_ for grand children," Eleanor quickly replies unable to mask her nerves at this rate. It's hard to decipher whether she was more distressed over the fact that Jasper would go behind her back and speak to her mother about frankly _her business.._ or the fact that Helena was acting so indirect with this critical information. That simply wasn't her style.

Eleanor balances herself on her knees bringing her mom in for a hug. Her arms are lightly shaking. "I'm so sorry mum. I wish I could give you a grand child, but I'm simply not ready-"

"What did you say?" Helena backs away shooting an unexpected look of confusion, her eyes studying her daughter's face.

Her heart flutters as her mother looks back at her like a deer stuck in headlights. It doesn't take long to realize that Helena certainly was _not_ referring to Eleanor..

"Oh, nothing," she is swift to reply viciously shaking her head. "I was just speaking hypothetically."

* * *

 **Later That Day**

'Killing your unborn niece or nephew- just when I thought you couldn't become any more reprehensible', Simon states taking a seat next to Robert.

Robert pensively stares straight ahead making it a point to not look his father in the eye.

"I had to protect my brother from procreating with that common whore," he calmly replies slowly rotating his pinky ring with the other hand. His eyes are drawn to the fireplace across from them. The dimly lit room projects the reddish tone from the flame.

Simon makes his way toward a window he used to frequent whilst in deep thought.

"Plus, _I_ did not drive Kathryn off that road," Robert reassures himself out loud. His father lingers beside him gazing out the window with both hands clasped behind him.

'Just as Ted Pryce dug the knife 3 inches deep beneath my chest bone.. and not _you_ , is that correct my son?'

Robert has a light chuckle trying to keep the nervous tension at bay. Deep down he begged that the ghost of his father would spare him with another one of his lectures. But on the contrary Simon would reappear at the most inconvenient of times.. the scariest of times.

The times when Robert Henstridge doubted himself most.

"I will NOT speak with you any further!" he suddenly booms. "Get out of my head!"

Jasper turns the corner entering Robert's study room. He hears the King talking to someone and hadn't noticed his presence. He stops in place backing up a few feet in an attempt to remain unseen for the moment.

'And what of your baby brother?' Simon asks with a sympathetic light smile while placing his hand on Robert's shoulder. His friendly blue eyes taunt his eldest son. They remind him of Liam as most traits of their father's did.

"I already _told you._ I am _protecting him,_ father."

'You are doing quite the opposite. You've left him with nothing, my son.'

" _Nothing_?!" Jasper hears Robert boastfully question the inanimate objects surrounding them. "At least he has a god damn roof over his head and isn't currently on death row for treason. I wouldn't consider that _nothing_. He owes his life to me for that."

Jasper's voice hitches in his throat. Perhaps Robert was referring to himself whilst on the phone with someone. He decides to make a bold move entering the room in plain sight. To his surprise, Robert is staring directly next to him on the sofa as if he was speaking with someone invisible.

Another few moments of silence pass causing Jasper to rolls his eyes. It was only a matter of time until Robert completely lost his mind and exhibited signs of schizophrenia. The maniac could only hold his composed facade for so long.

"Have you heard of Liam?" Robert calmly asks without looking to Jasper.

"No.. I've _kind of_ been busy if you know what I mean," he sends a light jab. This causes the monarch's eyes to match with his, fully ablaze.

He stands to his feet aggressively knocking shoulders with Jasper as he storms out of the study room.

" _Whoa_ there cowboy," Jasper hollers after him throwing his hands in the air. The lack of response causes another dramatic eye roll before partaking in his usual game of hide and go seek with the King.

* * *

Liam enters Cyrus' estranged bedroom. He makes a quick bolt toward the bathroom. Opening up the medicine cabinet he empties its contents entirely into the sink. His hands shake as he hastily rummages through each pillow bottle.

Each label on the medication was a word he had never heard of, or even realized was in the English language, but he took a shot in the dark gripping on to a random few. He slams the cabinet shut being faced with his reflection in the mirror. His eyes are blood shot, a light mist of sweat spread across his face. Puffy grey bags had formed underneath each eye ball. The uncontrollable shaking of his whole body is visible as he stares back at himself.

Liam _hated_ the person he saw before him. He was unrecognizable. He was weak, he was exhausted, he was _defeated._ Without a second thought he throws a firm first at the mirror shattering it to pieces. His knuckles begin ferociously bleeding but in the moment he didn't feel a thing.

He makes his way back in to Cyrus' common room. Pills scatter across the coffee table as he carelessly disposes its contents before forming them in neat lines. Next he pours himself a hefty glass of bourbon. Taking a seat across from the burning fire place, the flames captivate his attention bringing him in to deep thought.

Liam mentally goes down the list of his family.

Robert.

Robert had succeeded at taking _everything_ from him. The throne, his family, Kathryn, his _unborn baby._ No matter how hard he tried to come to terms.. he truly found no reason to live any longer. Liam's former great friend tricked him into thinking the she was one of the few genuine people on this planet. But Willow was now Queen of England and would remain beside his eldest brother on the throne unscathed.

Helena.

His poor excuse of a mother could clearly give a shit what Liam's beliefs or endeavors were in life. On the contrary she exhibited the same characteristics as her perfect, eldest, son leaving her youngest behind to trip at the finish line. And this is how it always was. Helena may have lost her ranking in the monarchy, but she certainly held her title as the 'Queen' of the dark side that she and Robert inhabited.

Cyrus.

Cyrus had Violent. Sure, he would have quite the shock finding his youngest nephew sprawled across his expensive rug soaked with vomit and who knows whatever other bodily fluids. But Cyrus was strong. In fact, he was the strongest male figure he had had in his life since Simon passed. This thought put Liam at peace. He truly was grateful for their unexpected friendship/alliance and the times they were able to share together.

Everyone would be just fine.

Eleanor.

... _Eleanor._

Liam crosses his hands beneath his chin intensely peering in to the flames roaring before him. His previous determined expression had changed to thorough doubt and sadness. The Prince wasn't there for his sister when she needed him most. He was too busy and selfish to stay in touch with her over summer. He was too preoccupied to visit Jasper, the love of her life and his genuine friend, in the hospital after being shot.

Eleanor would undoubtedly be the most devastated of all. After their 25 plus years together, they truly _stuck_ by each other's side. Through thick and thin. And not in the stereotypical, forced, twin-like way. It was genuine. She was his female counterpart. No one mattered more to him than his sister. But she had Jasper now. And unfortunately no amount of unconditional love for his twin would be enough to save him from the misery that seemed never ending.

No amount of love left within would change the Prince's mind. He rips a page from a soggy old book off of Cyrus' coffee table ripping a page out. His hand still trembling, he grabs a pen and begins to write a good bye note to his family.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh, brother _what have I done_?" Robert cries. He stands on bended knee gripping on to Liam's clammy hands.

Jasper stands in the shadows of the corner of the room. The familiar surroundings produce a dull nausea in his stomach. It was all too soon to be located in the ICU yet again. Doctors and nurses in light blue scrubs and face masks scramble in and out of the room. The harsh lighting bounces off the worn white paint of the walls. The unpleasant smell of rubber and cleaning supplies fills the room.

He and Robert were the first to arrive at the hospital. An extremely accurate premonition about his young brother's crisis led the King to Cyrus' room where they found Liam unconscious. And wherever the hell Robert received this 'hunch' from, Jasper could really give a shit in the moment.

Liam was in a coma and there was no word on when and if he'd wake up. He had attempted suicide by overdose which the two were already aware of due to the copious amounts of drugs and alcohol at the scene. Luckily a ventilator was not necessary and the doctors indicated this to be a great sign.

The sight of the pale, lifeless Prince in Cyrus' room is something that Jasper was certain he would never shake. When they found him there was a trail of saliva consistent of foam down his chin. His eyes were peacefully shut and there was shallow breathing. His pulse indicated that he was holding on for dear life and if they had arrived even a minute later this could have been an even graver situation.

A note that Liam had written to his family was left behind. Robert ordered that Jasper hang on to the unread letter. This was certainly grounds for breaking the law by withholding evidence. But once again, as he said himself well on occasion, _he's the god damn King._

James was the third to arrive at the hospital. His vision was drawn to his own feet entering the room. The pained expression and avoidance translated that he simply was not ready to look at the ailing Prince. Jasper didn't blame him. He throws an arm around the shorter, silver haired man firmly gripping onto his shoulder. James gives him a nod failing to force the best smile he could stomach. Yes, he was the head of security detail. And yes, this was technically just apart of the job. But the Henstridge family, like it or not, had become his _and_ his daughter's family. It may as well of been his own nephew or son lying before them in that hospital bed.

Jasper was grateful with the knowledge provided that Eleanor was with her mother when they heard of the heart wrenching news. In the midst of chaos he hadn't been able to speak with her directly but James informed that she would be arriving with Helena at any minute.

The security detail stand together in respectful silence as the King continues to heavily mourn. The normal non existent show of emotion throws the men off. Frankly, it was startling. Robert remains crouched beside Liam clutching onto his hand for dear life. He sobs lowering his head.

" _What have I done_?" he desperately repeats once more. "Father told me - I came as soon as I could. I didn't know-"

Jasper shoots a look over to James who has an identical raised brow.

"Get _out_ of my way!" They hear Eleanor shout among the group of policemen outside the door.

" _Uh oh_ ," James mutters under his breath. He deeply inhales placing his arms behind his back while matching Jasper's line of vision toward the door.

It flies open missing the wall behind it by an inch. Eleanor storms in like a bat out of hell followed by Helena. Once the Princess lays eyes on her twin she cups both hands over her mouth in shock. As if the tears had been held past capacity, they rapidly burst from her emerald eyes sending black lines of mascara down her cheeks.

Jasper swallows a knot in his throat instantly bringing her in for a hug. She lethargically leans against his chest, tears soaking his shirt.

Robert had already joined his mother's side doing his best to comfort her.

Everything in that moment in time stands still.

After a few moments of agonizing silence James delicately clears his throat.

"I think it's time for me to step out." The shakiness of his voice signifies how desperately he's fighting back tears himself. He pats Jasper on the back on his way out.

Jasper looks down at Eleanor kissing the top of her head. After one quick glance looking him in the eye, it appeared that her tears had come to a dramatic halt. In fact her whole facial appearance had changed.

Her neon green eyes smeared with dark makeup are now focused on someone else. They hauntingly pierce through Robert. Her jaw is clenched. She's lightly shaking. It makes the hairs on the back of Jasper's neck stand up. He'd never seen her like this before.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" he softly asks, his concern growing exponentially by the second. She slowly shakes her head no, her vision steadfast. "Are you sure?"

"Just go," she warns. He does a double take toward the King who has his attention focused on Helena. He knew he was making the wrong decision by leaving the room, but there was no way he would go against his wife's wishes in the moment.

"Okay," he whispers giving another kiss on top of her head. He looks over to Robert once more before exiting the room.

* * *

Jasper makes his way through the sea of policemen seeking out James. He silently joins his side folding his arms. They peer through a window exposing the interior of the room. From what they could see Robert had returned to Liam's side on his knees. Helena stands in the corner of the room propped against the wall with a hand covering her face. And Eleanor is currently making a slow prowl toward the King.

"This isn't going to be good, is it?" Jasper uneasily asks his comrade.

"No- no I don't believe so."

Suddenly the sound of a BANG from inside the room startles the both of them. They instinctively move forward to get a better view. Inside he sees Eleanor who had just thrown some sort of heavy object at Robert. It appears to have missed his head by centimeters. She screams at him nearing closer before firmly smacking him across the face. He doesn't flinch. She continues to wail on him, punching the sides of his body as he protects his head with his arms. Helena remains in the corner distraught and hollering at both of them.

The chief officer outside the door kneels his head toward the room before ordering his team to interfere. "Let's go."

"Wait," Jasper interrupts them. "We can handle this." They give him an 'alright tough guy' expression with smirks all around.

"You don't even have your gun on you, boy. Stick to your day job."

Once the chief turns on his heels, James firmly grabs onto his shoulder spinning him back around and placates his gun directly on the officer's temple. He gives a wink to Jasper encouraging him to go on.

"That woman in there who might lose her twin brother at any fucking moment," Jasper sneers through gritted teeth pointing through the window. "That's my god damn wife." He nears a few steps closer. The look of bafflement and fear on the officer's face is oddly satisfying. " _I said, we can handle this._ "

The lanky officer with coarse facial hair is visibly irritated yet compliant. The gun being pressed against his skull was more than enough to persuade. His squad waits for his direction. Without looking away from Jasper he uses his index and middle finger to signal his team to walk away from the door.

James gives a quick nod lowering the gun before he breaks in the door.

It was as if they were in a movie. Jasper's inclined to rub his eyes to make certain that he was seeing things correctly before them.

It was utter chaos.

Robert is huddled in a corner while Eleanor continues to wail on him screaming profanities and other comments that are indistinguishable due to her distress. Helena fearfully stands behind them screaming at her daughter to get off of him.

Jasper rushes toward Eleanor having to use almost every ounce of strength to rip her off of Robert. She wildly flails her arms in the air in her brother's direction as he slowly stands to his feet wiping a trail of blood from beneath his nose.

" _This is all your fucking fault!_ " she screeches. " _Mum told me about Kathryn! You took everything from him!"_

Jasper is legitimately getting gassed having to hold her back. She may be half his size, but the Princess certainly had some fight in her. "Get _off_ of me!" she orders. His grip tightens. As much as he himself would love to get a few swings in at the King himself, it wouldn't take away what had already transpired.

" _I fucking hate you!_ " she shouts at Robert. " _I hate you!_ " He peers back at her in thorough despair. It was now twice that day that the King exhibited earnest emotion, thoroughly taken aback and intimidated. Having his baby sister speak these words puncture him like daggers.

Unexpectedly Eleanor melts in between Jasper's arms like hot lava onto the floor. She places her head on her knees hugging her legs. Her sobs echo throughout the room. No one moves except for Jasper who kneels down putting his arm around her.

Robert finds his balance looking over to Liam. "I see it as appropriate for me to leave." He delicately places his hand once more in his. "I'm so sorry brother." The shakiness in his voice is prominent.

Eleanor raises her head. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" she screams standing up almost knocking her husband backward. Robert's eyes squint as she goes in for another swing but fails to hit him as Jasper pulls her back.

"Len, stop! Please," Jasper pleads grabbing on to her forearm. "Think of the baby."

She looks up at him in thorough horror.

"You really think that I would have this baby after what that _monster_ did to Liam?" she fumes pointing at Robert whose eyes widen. "Liam was supposed to have a baby, _not me._ Do you _really_ think I could ever live with myself? That I could ever love it?"

One of the verbal daggers that Eleanor was freely throwing impales Jasper straight in the chest. Usually he knew how to handle the Princess. Knew how to calm her down. How to talk some sense in to her.

It was the first time in three plus years that he simply didn't know how to help the woman before him. And even worse, the topic at hand was 50% _his_ fault. Half of that baby's DNA would be his.

"Eleanor," Helena interjects calmly placing her hand on her arm. Her eyes bounce between her daughter and son and law. "You _must_ calm down. At the very least for Liam. He can't have this energy around him. He needs to pull through."

"Fine." She rips her arm from her mother's grip looking Jasper up and down. " _For Liam_."


	8. Chapter 8

**One Week Later**

Liam's comatose state was short lived. Well, it didn't seem so short to the Henstridge family. After their blow up fight the week prior, Eleanor and Robert made it a point to stay away from each other. If there was one thing they could agree on it was that their mother was right. There was no point in adding extra animosity among the group while Liam was on his way to recovery. There would be a time and place for the siblings to reconcile.. if ever possible.

Jasper kept a low profile around the palace as well. His schedule consisted of focusing on work during the day followed by tense small talk with Eleanor in the evenings. He knew better than to take the words she said in the ICU to heart. Although there may have been some truth to them, he was confident that she would never use them to intentionally hurt Jasper. But it didn't make the situation _any_ fucking easier.

With the incredible news this morning that Liam had awakened, the whole family was eager to visit. However it was none too surprising that he requested to see Eleanor.

 _Only_ Eleanor.

She struts down the hallway of the hospital wing making a point to smile at every staff member she passes. She realized she probably wasn't the kindest guest in the hospital during her frantic state.

She squeals in excitement opening the door to his room. Liam lays in the bed before her sitting upright against a stack of pillows. The coloring had returned to his face. His blonde hair was clean and well kept. But what's most notable is his bright smile.

He was _alive_. And by the looks of it was he was god damn grateful for that.

The doctors said it was nothing short of a miracle considering the timely manner the Prince had bounced back. He was placed on suicide watch and would need to remain in the hospital until the doctors and in house therapists approved his release. And from there it would be one on one therapy twice a week. And then, once they felt he was ready, _family therapy_.

"Len," he beams. His throat is raspy and sore. Happy tears stream down her face as she brings her twin in for a long comforting hug. His natural scent puts her at ease.

" _You're going to be okay_ ," she thinks out loud tightening her grip. "You scare me like that again and I'll kill you myself."

Liam lets out an uncomfortable chuckle.

"Ah, that was distasteful," she admits, her arms still hanging around his neck.

"It's _fine_. I wish everyone would stop treating me like.." He stops talking as the wheels turn in his head.

"Are you going to be okay?" she lightly asks pushing his bangs to the side.

"I don't know," he admits. "But what I do know is that I'm happy to be here."

* * *

Eleanor does most of the talking as Liam is flat out exhausted. She wanted to keep him distracted from the predictable horrifying thoughts running through his mind since he awakened. The nervous banter goes on for a while updating him on the trip to Vegas and their expedited wedding. Knowing that her marriage to Jasper wasn't the most 'shocking' or controversial situation at hand, she plans on refraining from the topic as long as possible. She would wait to tell him of the pregnancy once he was home and all around more stable.

"That's great Lenny," Liam finally interrupts her chatter. "I'm happy for you and Jasper, I really am."

"Thanks." She sucks in a hefty amount of air with the realization that she had forgotten to breathe in between sentences. They sit in silence for a moment as she nervously fidgets with her hands in an attempt to avoid their shaky appearance. "Liam I'm _so_ sorry I sort of- _vanished_ after Robbie's wedding. I was really sick, and then it was all sort of a blur, and-"

" _None_ of this was your fault. You have to promise me you won't think that way, okay?" The level of sincerity in his tone was reassuring. However she knew deep down that she could never _not_ think 'what if'. _What if_ she was by his side after the wedding? _What if_ she spent less time focusing on herself? _What if_ she hadn't gone away over summer?

 _What if she had listened to Liam when he initially came to her about Robert?_

"So what aren't you telling me?" he asks distracting her from her taunting thoughts.

"What do you mean?" The guilty smirk on her face doesn't help her case.

"We've been practically attached at the hip since mum's womb.. I think I have a pretty good indicator as to when you're hiding something from me."

Eleanor feels like she's going to cry and throw up at the same time. She comes to the speedy realization that there would be no 'correct' time or way to present this, so she just tells him.

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh.. well, congratulations- I think?" The worrisome expression on his sister's face makes him apprehensive.

"Yeah, it's been a bit complicated to say the least."

"How did Jasper take the news?"

"Well.. he was bloody brilliant about it. Me on the other hand.." She winces while wringing her hands together. "We haven't really spoken in the last week. Unless.. well, unless I was horny."

He raises his eyebrows in slight discomfort before lowering them. "Are you considering not having it?"

"I couldn't have it- not after everything that.." Her face naturally scrunches as she looks him up and down.

"I think it's a blessing, Len." He smiles warmly while rubbing the side of her arm.

"You what?" she asks in genuine shock.

"This is the silver lining," he insists straightening his posture. The genuine response warms her heart and finally puts her mind at ease.

"So.." Eleanor's eyes dart from side to side. "You'd be okay with me having it?"

" _Okay_ with it? Len, I'd be overjoyed."

The grin is impossible to wipe from her face. She places a delicate hand over her stomach looking her brother in the eye arching her head to the side. "I suppose 'Uncle Liam' _does_ have a nice ring to it.."

* * *

Jasper sits on the edge of the bed taking his socks off. It was a long and drawn out day as the King had a meeting with the Queen most of the day. Willow was the family's former social media rep and found no need to replace her position after the wedding. She decided to hold on to those responsibilities herself in guiding the monarchy's reputation. Willow was concerned of Liam's suicide attempt and how they would be able to mask it from the media. Robert's lack of willingness to help caused a huge fight. Jasper overheard that the King called it 'petty' and would be 'lying to the people' if they were to cover it.

This deeply intrigued Jasper. Maybe Robert _actually_ hadhumanistic emotions. Maybe he didn't give a fuck what England or the world thought of his younger brother. Maybe all he cared about was that he was _alive_...

 _.. Nah._

He snaps out of it. It would take much more convincing to believe that the man had a beating heart in his chest. He's so wrapped up in his thoughts he doesn't notice Eleanor enter the room. She softly closes the door behind herself pressing her body against it. She has a coy yet guilty smile on her face.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Jasper keeps his eyes low while continuing to remove his other sock. "How's Liam?"

"He's great." Eleanor beams as she makes her way over to the vanity. "Well, the best he could be I suppose.." Pushing her lengthy hair to one side of her shoulder she takes off her necklace. "He's happy to be alive. And that's all I care about."

"Good," Jasper replies. He's genuinely delighted that his mate had made it through. He wasn't just a close friend anymore, he was his brother-in-law. He was family. But unfortunately with the large elephant that had become a third member in their bedroom.. Jasper wasn't in much of the mood to pop bottles of champagne and celebrate.

Eleanor takes a seat next to him on the bed extending her legs staring at her converse. Her lips are folded inward as they did when she was nervous. She slowly lowers her head on to Jasper's shoulder as he deeply exhales.

"I'm so sorry babe," she says resting her chin on him. As expected he doesn't say a word or move an inch so she continues. "I've been the _worst_ wife."

He tilts his head to the side in light agreement before looking over to her. Eleanor lifts her head from his shoulder as he stands to his feet removing his slacks. He has trouble balancing on one leg and leans back on the other. He looks deep in thought.

"I understand. Well - I'm trying my best to. And now with everything with Liam-"

"I want to have the baby," she eagerly cuts him off. Biting her lip she can barely hold a smile back. This time he completely loses his balance with one leg caught in his slacks and almost trips to the floor. She giggles at his clumsiness.

"You what?" He tries to restore his equilibrium as well as his breath.

"I'm ready to- to be a mum."

Jasper walks toward her at a snail's pace with a conflicted expression. "How did you change your mind so suddenly?"

"This isn't sudden," she quickly replies with confidence. Standing to her feet she grabs onto the lapels of his jacket. He pensively gazes in to her eyes, visibly unconvinced.

"At first I was nervous.. but I've had a lot of time to think this week. And speaking with Liam today.. it only solidified it." Her heart is in her throat as she waits on her husband's response.

"I guess ignoring you for the week did the trick," he says with the shadow of a smile raising the sides of his mouth. "I should remember this for the future." Eleanor defiantly furrows her eyebrows as he places his hand on the small of her back scooting her closer.

"I suppose I deserved that.." Her deep green eyes widen as she dramatically pouts extending her lips. He softly pushes them against his.

"I love you Mrs. Frost," he whispers against her lips. "You're going to make an incredible mother."

She nods her head with half a smile. The comment makes her stomach flip. She legitimately did want the baby. But she wishes she could express to him her pending doubts. That she still had her reservations on how the hell she was going to manage to raise a child. And the possibility that her recent stability may have just been a fluke.

There's a knock on the door.

" _Wow_! Someone finally knocked before barging in!" Eleanor hollers. " _Come in_?!"

James clears his throat as he pops his head in. He's holding a large envelope.

"Oh, it's just you Jamesy." She accepts the package seeing if there was anything written on the outside.

"It's from His Majesty," James says with a nod. "Maybe some pants, Frost, yes?" he says to Jasper who's essentially naked from the waist down. Jasper squints his eyes at him with a purposeful fake smile. Before Eleanor has the chance to question James on the note he excuses himself closing the door.

Eleanor folds her arms looking at Jasper inquisitively. "You open it," she orders handing it to him. "In case it's laced with anthrax." He accepts the envelope with a fixed irritated expression. "What? Better you than me. I'm carrying a child you know."

He dramatically sighs fingering open the envelope.

"Well? What is it?" she asks instantly attempting to take it from his hand. He vengefully raises it above her head out of reach. Letting out a defeated grunt she folds her arms.

"Jasper and Eleanor," he begins reading at arms length above her. "This is the least I could do. Enjoy. Robert."

Eleanor starts hopping on both feet at this rate, failing each time to swipe the card away. "Would you bloody hand it over already?!" She smacks him on the chest as he moves it closer to read the fine print. Well aware that this was her time to strike, she rips it from his hands before walking the other direction from him.

"A private jet to Venice, Italy with a room in one of the finest suites in the country.." She scratches her head before looking up at him with narrowed eyes. "Do you think he's trying to get rid of us?"

If it were any other time, or if Jasper hadn't been present in witnessing Robert's recent signs of humanity, he'd be suspicious too. But perhaps the tyrant _really was_ trying to turn a new leaf with his family. Perhaps Liam's scare grounded the King and knocked him down a few pegs.

"Well, we never really got to go on a honeymoon, did we?" Jasper encourages while undoing his tie. "And this might be our last chance to travel alone."

Eleanor anxiously runs a hand through her hair, her eyes still focused on the card.

"I-I couldn't. Not with Liam still in the hospital."

"Then we'll leave after."

After a few moments of speculation and thorough inspection of her older brother's peculiar card, she nods her head. Tapping her index finger on her chin she comes to a conclusion.

"Well, authentic pizza _does_ sound good I suppose.. But _only_ for the pizza."

Jasper stands before her with both hands on his hips on the verge of an eye roll. The level of 'comedy' from his recent company was underwhelming. Eleanor lunges her body toward him jumping into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist. This seems to lighten the brooding bodyguard's mood. He flashes a handsome smile before turning and laying her on her back on the bed. He nuzzles her neck with his lips delicately placing kisses along it's length.

"You smell so good," he says lightly nibbling on her ear lobe. "I could eat you up." She giggles intertwining her fingers in his hair pulling with force. " _Ouch_."

Jasper raises his head putting his face before hers. "Oh you want to play rough, do you?" She bites her lip eagerly nodding her head. They endure intense eye contact as she slowly undoes his shirt one button at a time.

There's another knock on the door.

"Oh you have _got_ to be bloody kidding me!" Eleanor shouts echoing throughout the room.

"I still don't have pants on James!" Jasper hollers making his wife giggle.

"I beg your pardon?" They hear Willow's voice on the other side of the door. Jasper's cheeks turn a bright pink.

"What do _you_ want?" Eleanor replies in a not-so-nice way. Following the same tactics as her husband, Willow lets herself in without permission. Jasper rolls off of Eleanor putting on a pair of sweatpants from the floor.

"What I want," Willow begins to answer looking around the room. "Is the protection of the Princess, along with her child to be."

Eleanor raises herself on her elbows. "I already have protection, _thank you very much_. Rosie is-"

"Rosalie was not up to my standards. I fired her."

"You _what_?" Eleanor scoffs raising to her feet. "You can't do this. You-"

"Why, yes I can. When I wed your brother I became Queen, Lenny."

Eleanor is astounded and uncommonly speechless. She glances at Jasper who looks downright pissed off.

"This is Henry, your new detail." Willow extends her arm motioning someone from outside the room. In walks a 6'2, approximately in his late twenties early thirties, handsome man with dark brown hair and green eyes. "Henry is my brother and I have the upmost confidence in him."

"Your Highness," he speaks with a bow.

"He'll be joining you on your honeymoon. He will be keeping _a close eye."_ The Queen speaks in a threatening tone.

"That's not necessary," Jasper interjects as he visually sizes up Henry. "I will be with the Princess.. _my wife_ ," he says almost directed at Willow's brother.

"Don't be silly, Mr. Frost. You will be off duty." Willow crosses her arms arching her hip to the side. It resembles Helena's signature posture, along with her tight fitting dress.

"You may think you have control over this whole god damn palace now that you're Queen," Eleanor fumes taking a few strides toward her. "But you don't have control over me."

"Is that right?" Willow challenges with a raised brow and pursed lips.

"You don't want to get on my bad side," she threatens. "And you're _already_ there, bitch." Both men glance between the powerful women prepared to break up a cat fight. "And one more thing," Eleanor says pointing her finger inches from her face. " _Don't ever_ call me Lenny again."

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'll try to keep it weekly with my updates. Don't forget to let me know what you think and where you'd like to see the story going. I'm doing this one with certain ideas, but still brainstorming as I go. Thanks :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Three Weeks Later**

"I still don't like the way he looks at you," Jasper mumbles, his lips hovering over the edge of his glass of whiskey.

"Well I do," Eleanor replies flipping her hair batting her eyelashes at Henry. He apparently hears them as he blushes and makes it a point to avoid eye contact with the Princess. Probably the smartest decision if he wanted to make it to Venice without a black eye.

As promised they waited for Liam's release from the hospital. The doctors told them that he was doing fantastic and had a new sense of optimism on life. A second chance. The only down side was that he _only_ allowed Jasper and Eleanor to visit along with Cyrus. Everyone else in his opinion contributed to hitting rock bottom on that tragic evening. This seemed to hurt Helena the most. But she followed doctors orders abiding by his rules for the time being. He was in recovery and she needed to support that. Robert on the other hand had been unusually absent around the palace and the public's eye. He would occasionally be seen sulking around the halls with his head low. His body language screamed at everyone to just leave him the fuck alone. On the plus side, this gave Jasper time off to spend with Eleanor and Liam.

Liam hadn't stepped foot in the palace since his release. Instead, he took up the offer to go on a trip anywhere in the world with Cyrus to get away for a while. He chose a fishing trip in Alaska. Cyrus was not one to go on a smelly boat with strangers reeling in fish. But it's what his nephew requested and he was more than happy to take him.. or at least appear happy. Cyrus took him under his wing once again. But this time in a pure, loving way as opposed to plotting their next move to dethrone the invincible King.

There was another couple hours left of their flight on the way to Italy, complimentary of Robert. Eleanor spent most of their travel eating pretty much everything in sight and sleeping. The morning sickness had passed a few weeks back which she was more than grateful for. The combination of her diet and how far along she was revealed a bump emerging from her belly. Having such a small frame naturally made it more obvious on Eleanor.

They went to their first appointment with the gynecologist soon after their final decision. She was approximately 7 weeks pregnant at the time. After doing an ultrasound the doctor implied that they would be able to determine the gender around the 10th week. Since she was presently going into the 11th week, they decided to find out once they returned from the postponed honeymoon.

Eleanor flips through _The Early Stages of Pregnancy_ as she lounges on the bed placed in the jet for her comfort. Her right leg crosses over the left balancing on her knee. She anxiously rotates her foot in circles looking through pictures.

She suddenly yelps startling Jasper and Henry as she tosses the book to the floor.

"I'm having a C-section," she confidently announces sitting up crossing her arms. "I will _not_ allow my infamous royal beaver be destroyed like that."

"So you'd rather have a scar on your stomach?" Jasper replies blandly. He had already grown accustom to her raging hormones and occasional ridiculous comments.

Eleanor retrieves the book flipping back to the page. "Here, _you_ look at it."

"Get that out of my face." He irritably knocks it from her hand back on to the floor. "I'll already be traumatized enough the day of our delivery."

"Isn't he just the _sweetest_ husband, Henry?"

The bodyguard keeps his usual vacant expression. Eleanor tried to make the guy crack a smile every once in a while to no avail. He was quieter than a mouse and as tense as you could get..

And she thought Jasper was bad.

But then again maybe it _was_ her protective husband that kept him less than motivated to socialize. The Princess has a dramatic sigh before laying back on the bed throwing the covers over her head.

* * *

They spend their first day riding bikes around the city making stops at different destinations. Mostly food stands. But occasionally they would pull over to admire the beautiful architecture.

Their plans for the evening would be a romantic boat ride through the Grand Canal. From there they would attend dinner at one of the highest rated fine dining restaurants in the country.

Henry trailed behind everywhere they went. This seemed to piss Jasper off more than it should have, considering he had been in the same situation multiple times with the King and Queen.

"I don't trust him," Jasper says eyeing the bodyguard who's a few tables down looking back at him. "There's just something about him."

"That he's bloody beautiful?"

He raises a disapproving brow while taking a bite of his pizza. "Very funny." Not surprisingly, he didn't find her comment funny in the least. Her rampant flirtation and comments on Henry's appearance was _really_ starting to get under his skin. He never hid the fact that he had extreme jealousy and abandonment issues so it made it all the more frustrating.

"You're just being paranoid due to your past. Not everyone in the palace has to be a god damn master manipulator.. or a murderer.. or a conman," Eleanor says motioning her hand at him.

Jasper doesn't respond verbally or physically with his line of vision dead set on the bodyguard. His lack of a reaction made it clear that what she had just said went in one ear and out the other.

* * *

 **Later That Evening**

"This really is a beautiful spot," Eleanor says in between licks of her ice cream cone. "At least Robbie can do _something_ right." She walks up to the spacious window gazing across the night sky. Being in a suite on the 40th floor gives them a view of what feels like the whole city.

Jasper wraps his arms around her from behind softly rubbing her belly. He playfully plants a purposeful big wet kiss on her cheek.

" _Ugh._ " She flings the cone behind her dipping his nose in chocolate ice cream.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he says in shock wiping his nose. It's hard to hold back a grin from his playful wife. He loved seeing her this happy.. even if it was at his own expense. "Just because you're carrying our baby doesn't give you the right to be a brat."

Eleanor turns around with a diabolical smile. "I've been a _very bad girl_ ," she teases taking an extra slow lick while maintaining eye contact. Her other hand trickles its way down his chest. His eyes flash with excitement.

"Give me that." Jasper snatches the cone from her hand. She lays down anxiously awaiting his return watching him walk to the kitchen. After disposing of the ice cream he wordlessly prowls back in the room. He hovers over her on the bed intensely staring into her eyes deep in thought. "No more ogling over Henry," he whispers shaking his head.

"What?" Eleanor laughs uncomfortably at the unexpected comment. He moves her hair to the side planting kisses along her neck to her ear. " _Ouch_." She naturally retracts as he nibbles on her neck a little too hard. It almost seems intended.

Jasper cups her face between his palms, his grey blue eyes studying her face. "Do you understand how crazy you make me?"

Eleanor hurriedly decides to let the possessive comments go as it certainly wasn't worth being defiant on this ridiculous topic. And if anything, in an odd fucked up sort of way, his overbearing possessiveness _really_ turned her on. Plus it was nice to be reminded that he still deeply longed for her with the recent weight gain.

"I am _yours_ , you daft thing," she taunts with a smirk. "Now come here already." She hangs her arms around his neck, her body squirming from beneath his in anticipation.

Still lingering over her he slips his hand beneath her dress firmly pressing two fingers against her panties. She lets out an unexpected gasp at the sensation. He watches her expression change to thorough arousal and pleasure.

"Promise me," he speaks softly lowering his lips toward hers.

"Promise you _what_?" Her breathing accelerates as she tries to kiss him but he retracts.

" _I said_ , promise me."

She stubbornly looks him in the eye trying her best to portray a certain level of annoyance. But it's nearly impossible as he applies more pressure circling against her. While guiding his hand beneath her panties he swiftly pulls his arm from beneath her skirt.

"Jasper what the bloody hell is going on with you?!" She pushes him off this time genuinely annoyed. He sits up on the bed running a hand through his sandy blonde hair.

"I don't fucking trust him Eleanor."

"Well you trust me, don't you?"

"Of course I do, but-"

" _Shh_." Eleanor soundly pushes her finger against his mouth instantly shutting him up. She wraps her legs around his waist sitting on his lap facing him. "Now what I need you to do," she says raising herself so she can take her panties off. Next to get lowered was his jeans and briefs. "Is to shut up, and fuck me. Okay?"

For a moment he looks back at her, perturbed that somehow she had gained control in the situation. But there was no going back now. He was cast deep under her spell of seduction. She lowers herself slowly taking in his erection while digging her nails into his back. Her eyes excitedly search his face as she bites her lower lip.

"Okay," he pants nodding his head in agreement. A devilish grin spreads across her lips as he picks her up from beneath her legs throwing her on her back.

At the very least, he had the ability to take full _physical_ control of the situation. And in the moment he was content with that.

* * *

 **Two Evenings Later**

After a very lavish dinner they decide to go on a walk through the city. It was their last night in Venice which was bittersweet. Truthfully neither of them wanted to return to the palace in the least. However they would soon be finding out whether they'd be having a baby boy or girl.

Eleanor wanted to find a gelato shop. Jasper was personally spent on gelato and essentially any type of dessert, so he decided to go grab his wife a bouquet of her favorite flowers. He instructs Henry to take her straight back to the hotel afterward where he would meet them.

He finds a small vendor selling roses. They didn't have black ones, the color she favored, but red would do. The route back to the hotel passes the ice cream shop. Turning the corner he's surprised to find Eleanor still there. She's laughing heartily in between bites of gelato. Her hand rests on Henry's shoulder who's sharing the laugh with her.

This ignites a raging fire within the Vegas native. His mind runs wild. The _one time_ the pretty boy was left alone with his wife he decides to reveal his newfound sense of humor. _How ironic._

Eleanor catches eye contact with her husband. She instantly loses the smile revealing a nervous expression. With just days after the domineering jealous comments were made, it didn't take a rocket scientist to realize that shit was about to go south.

"Hey babe," she says, her eyes darting between the two and then on to the flowers. "Those are beautiful."

"I think we can make it back to the hotel without your assistance," Jasper says to Henry while handing her the bouquet.

"The Queen ordered I be within a 15 foot radius at all times while in public."

He rolls his eyes with a dismayed smile on his face. "Well you can tell your sister to go shove-"

" _Jasper_ ," Eleanor hisses at her husband shooting him a glare. " _Don't_."

To her surprise he actually listens to her remaining quiet the entirety of their walk back. Their footsteps echo against the cobblestone road among the awkward silence. She clings onto his arm occasionally looking up at him. His expression is impassive, but she knew him better. Although it may appear there was little to nothing on his mind it was quite the opposite. It made her insides churn.

Finally approaching the hotel Jasper untangles his arm from hers bringing her in for a hug. Henry had stopped quite a few feet back from them, clearly receiving the message that Jasper wanted him no where near him.

"I'll meet you upstairs," he whispers before kissing her on top of the head.

She looks up at him one last time with eyes narrowed. " _Don't do anything stupid_." Well aware that her comment would have zero impact anyway, she clutches on to her flowers stomping toward the lobby door.

Jasper puts his hands in his pockets watching her make it safely to the elevator before taking a casual stroll toward Henry.

"Got a minute to chat?" he says motioning his head toward an alley to his left. Although he doesn't verbally comply, the bodyguard follows behind remaining calm and collected. Within the blink of an eye Jasper grabs onto either side of his jacket slamming him up against the brick wall. Henry's jaw is clenched but other than that he remains visually unphased.

"Look buddy, Eleanor may think you're a fucking saint but I'm on to you. Trust me, I've done my fair share of shady shit and it takes one to know one," he threatens, his eyes wildly scanning the man's face. "Now why are you really here? Why do you want inside access to the palace? The Princess? Money?"

Henry passively stares back taunting him. Jasper has a light chuckle wiping his mouth with his index finger and thumb. He was _really_ pushing him over the edge. With one fluid motion he retrieves the pocket knife from his jeans holding the blade up to Henry's neck.

"You wouldn't do anything," he challenges staring him dead in the eyes.

Jasper applies pressure as it slowly sinks into his skin. "You don't know me _or_ what I'm capable of."

" _Shit_ , I'm on your fucking side okay?!" Henry hollers throwing his hands up. With him finally showing some trepidation Jasper instantly lowers the knife. But his grip never loosens and he doesn't back away one step. "I do want inside access to the palace. But it isn't for money. And it isn't for your wife. Well, at least directly.."

Jasper frustratingly shoves him back once more crashing his body against the wall. Pacing back and forth he stops in place with both hands on his hips. He's furious yet thoroughly intrigued. Quickly glancing at his watch he looks back up at Henry.

"Well, I've got all night. Talk."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi friends! I'm American and I'll be honest I really don't know much when it comes to the monarchy and how the system works. So bear with me if I (most likely) make stuff up or if some of the story lines aren't accurate in regards to that from here on. But to my UK friends please feel more than welcome to correct me as I'm always willing to learn! Happy reading. :)**

* * *

 **Part 1**

* * *

"The Henstridge family's legacy is vile. After Simon's death.. or shall I say _murder_ , our nation has been dictated by a couple of psychopaths."

Jasper tilts his head in light agreement. He couldn't disagree with Henry on that one.

"The only royals Willow is willing to work with are the twins," he continues. "Which by default I suppose includes you." His tone of voice implies that he wasn't so happy about that realization.

"Work with them how so?" Jasper rubs his face, tired and on the verge of boredom.

"Helena had our mother's best friend killed. Her name was Dominique Stewart, Simon's first true love. All so that poor excuse of a woman could get her out of the way while cheating her way to the throne." Henry gives strong mannerisms with his hands as he passionately speaks. It was already the most Jasper heard him talk since they first met.

"Still trying to figure out what this 'plan' is," he tiredly quotes with his fingers. "Last time I was apart of a _plan_ with Willow she royally fucked us over.. _literally_."

"That never took off the ground from the beginning. Robert slaughtered his own father. We were _expecting_ death threats to our family from him. That's why our parents just joined the rest of them half way across the globe."

"Very smart," Jasper mumbles condescendingly. "So, big sis is now in power. Get to the part how this has to do with my wife."

Henry does half an eye roll taking a step from the wall. The two domineering personalities were sure to make a clash. But for now, it was imperative that they put their egos to the side.

"Willow didn't follow through with the wedding to become Queen. She doesn't want the power. She wants quite the opposite. To disband the monarchy."

"Good luck with that." Jasper chuckles in dismay. "Have you met Robert?"

"He's growing weaker by the day. Willow has been maintaining most of his duties. Liam's suicide attempt seems to of affected him greatly." The irritatingly handsome bodyguard had once again made a valid point. Jasper himself hadn't been on duty in weeks because the hermit would barely come out of his lounge area. "This is the perfect time to strike."

Jasper strokes his chin staring at his feet. "Okay, so he's been a bit down lately.. And let's say this actually played out. What about the hundreds of employees that would be out of a job? What about James Hill? His daughter? Eleanor? This is their home.. _my_ home."

"You musn't tell Eleanor," Henry orders firmly raising his finger. "I'm doing you a favor by telling you this information as it isn't an option. Willow's plan is already in motion."

Jasper wants to smack the smug smirk off the seemingly cockier by the second bodyguard. Who the fuck does this kid even think he is? He can't just show up and start throwing orders at-

"I know what you're thinking," Henry interrupts his thought. Likely the expression on his face indicated further explanation. "But the Princess' health is very fragile right now. Surely the last thing she needs to stress about is the status of the monarchy."

"I appreciate your considerable concern of my wife, but I think I'll make the decision on what I will and will not tell her."

"This is not the time to get prideful. Liam is not fit to rule the nation and the people deserve to know the truth: How much of their money has been thrown away due to lavish outfits for the Queen, or endless supplies of caviar. That they've been under the rule of a _murderer_.. Besides, this is what Simon _wanted_."

Jasper takes long strikes back and forth inwardly yearning for a cigarette. Even for him, this was just too much fucking information all at once. Undoubtedly this would require extensive mental and physical work that frankly he wasn't up to.

"You can live a normal life. Have your baby in a _normal_ household."

He halts in place, his head instantaneously snapping over to Henry. He had never entertained such a thought. Because to him, he nor she could ever be 'normal'.

If there was any incentive that would drive the expectant father to participate in Willow's plan, this would be it.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Eleanor pulls back the drapes to the window gazing across the royal garden. She rubs her belly which protrudes more by the day. Jasper walks up behind her kissing the side of her neck placing his hand on top of hers.

"You're up early," he says taking a glance at the clock. It was 8 AM but unbeknownst to him she had been up since 5 AM. "Today's the day."

"That it is," she replies noticeably lacking enthusiasm. Her vision stalls through the window gazing off into the distance.

"Is everything alright?" Jasper turns her to face him still snug in his arms. Her bright green eyes look up to him examining his face. She bites her lower lip as she did when she was holding something back from him.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She flashes what appears to be a forced smile before walking the opposite direction. She spins around with a perplexed expression. "What did you and Henry talk about last night by the way?"

Jasper nervously itches the back of his neck with his head low. "Uh- nothing, nothing really."

She raises her eyebrows at him with eyes winced.

"Look, I was wrong about him. He's a good kid."

"You were what?"

"I said I was _wrong_ Eleanor, what do you want from me?" He throws his arms to the side in submission.

"To hear you say that once more. Thank you," she chirps with a coy smile before exiting the room.

* * *

" _Ah_ that's cold." Eleanor inhales a sharp breath as the doctor runs the transducer along her stomach. Jasper holds her hand while staring at the screen. His foot taps at a rapid pace anxiously awaiting to hear the news.

The doctor points at the monitor as she locates the fetus. "You see this right here?" she instructs tracing her finger along the scan. She turns to look at Eleanor with a grin on her face. "You're going to have a baby girl."

"Oh my God," she weeps covering her mouth.

" _Holy shit_ ," Jasper utters under his breath. Of course he knew there was a 50% chance of it being a girl. But truthfully he felt more capable of raising a boy to his full potential. He's consumed with a hefty mixture of joy, anxiety, fear, and elation.

Eleanor continues to sob with her fingers flattened against her lips. Jasper prayed that they were happy tears but the continuous flow and furrow of the eyebrows told different. He kisses her hand before rubbing it with the other. She finally looks at him wiping away the flood of tears dripping from her chin. Nodding her head she gives him the same compulsory smile he had received from her that morning.

The doctor can also detect her uneasiness. She stands to her feet and places her hand on Eleanor's shoulder. "You will make a fantastic mother Your Highness."

"Yes she will," he encourages steadily observing her.

Eleanor sits up wrapping her slim fit t-shirt around her tummy. Wiping away a few remaining tears she looks to the doctor. "I assume we're done here then, yes?"

The doctor's face twists in slight confusion. Presumably this wasn't the ordinary response of an expectant mother. But she plays along with a delicate smile nodding her head.

Jasper offers both hands helping his wife step down from the table. "Let's get you home."


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, I decided to post part 2 before I go out of town for the weekend. I should be able to still post next week at some point. Oh, and to whoever asked if I could pick "Different Worlds" back up.. I could definitely give that some thought! It would also prompt me to re-watch the first couple seasons which I'm quite okay with. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Part 2**

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later**

Eleanor lays on her back with her hands on her belly. She's propped up on a pillow on top of a spacious rug in the middle of the ballroom. It was the area she frequented when she used to smoke joints.. or drop acid.. or take mushrooms. Staring up at the trippy stained glass ceiling would always captivate her, spending at least an hour studying it. The fluorescent blue, green, and red patterns that are dispersed seem to tell a different story each time. Sometimes while on mushrooms she'd see animals, like dolphins swimming across it. But one time when she dropped acid the red coloring morphed in to some sort of a demon face that almost scared the piss out of her. She hasn't touched that drug since. She lightly giggles at the thought.

" _Please_ don't tell me your dropping acid while pregnant." A recognizable voice echoes down the hall.

"Liam!" Eleanor is quick to her feet rushing toward her brother at an accelerated pace. He chuckles as her body forcefully smashes against his bringing her in for a hug. "I missed you so much. How was the trip?" She pulls back with a disgusted look on her face. "Bloody hell you smell like a fish market." The heightened sensitivity to scent wasn't working in her favor.

"It was _vile._ " Their uncle approaches from behind him. Cyrus is wearing a bland grey _t-shirt_ and _jeans_. They're covered in what looked like grease, but it probably was some type of fish juice. Eleanor doesn't hesitate to burst in to laughter at the appearance of her uncle. He rolls his eyes tossing a couple fishing rods to the floor. "I'm going to go sit in a tub full of rubbing alcohol for the next few hours if either of you brats need me."

They look at each other this time holding back giggles at his extreme irritation. Although he pulled off an negligent facade, it spoke volumes that he took care of Liam while she couldn't. It made Eleanor feel a type of love for her uncle that she had never experienced.

"I'm going to go shower. Meet me at the garden in 30 minutes?"

She rampantly nods her head, the grin never leaving her face.

* * *

"Sounds like Cyrus vomited more times than I did in my first trimester," Eleanor states before taking a bite of a blueberry muffin.

"You have _no_ idea. He was a bloody mess."

The twins sit on a white bench next to one of the fountains that blew a light mist of water whenever the wind would pass. They're surrounded by roses of all different colors from pink to blue to yellow. It was a beautiful autumn afternoon at just the right temperature. This gave Eleanor the perfect opportunity to wear a flowy light blue dress that provided maximum comfort. At this point she didn't fit in her jeans but frankly she was content with wearing loose fitted clothing.

"But it seems as though the two of you had a great honeymoon," Liam encourages her to share more.

"More like the three of us," she snorts. "My new bodyguard was driving Jasper mad. You know how he is. But now apparently you've got a run for your money. I think he's earned his rank as Jasper's new best friend."

Liam chuckles arching an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"They're _inseparable_. I'm starting to think he's going to leave him for me. Shit, _I would_. I've blown up like a bloody balloon," she half jokes rubbing her stomach.

"You look more beautiful than ever Lenny," Liam says placing his hand on her thigh. "You're glowing."

There's a noticeable pause in the conversation as her expression drops. It appeared as though she was frowning. She puts the muffin down gazing off into the distance.

"Len?"

A stream of tears trickle down her face. She shakes her head in defiance as she was clearly fighting them back.

"What's going on?"

Jasper emerges from the palace's front doors making his way toward them. He was on break and decided to go catch up with Liam. He halts in place as his heart sinks at the scene before him. Their backs are turned to him, but he can see Eleanor's face buried in her brother's neck sobbing.

Ever since the ultrasound he couldn't get the picture of Eleanor's reaction out of his head. She was _distraught_. And every time he even _tried_ to bring it up she'd shut him out. Clearly she was inwardly battling something severe. He wasn't one to eavesdrop, but he was getting desperate at this point.

"I don't want my daughter to have to go through what I went through growing up." She sniffs wiping her nose. "This lifestyle turned me in to a drug addict alcohol guzzling whore."

Jasper's eyebrows raise in surprise. He takes a couple steps closer.

"Don't talk about yourself that way."

"Liam, it's the goddamn _truth_!" she suddenly yells making her brother and husband flinch. "I hated growing up in that god forsaken palace, the person I became.. the person _I am_."

"You've grown so much, Lenny. How do you not see that?"

"Sure the money was great for a while," she continues ignoring his comment. Her raging hormones had a mind of their own. "But then it got boring. I own every article of clothing I could ever want. Buy all of the _drugs_ I could ingest or snort. I don't want this life for my daughter. Our mom could give _a shit_ about our upbringing and look how that turned out!" she hollers gesturing between the two. "What if I'm just like mum? What if she's exactly like me? A total screw up!"

"Eleanor _STOP_!" Liam booms standing to his feet facing her. The intense expression and tone of voice shuts her up instantly. His eyebrows furrow in confusion as he's met essentially face to face with Jasper who had been lurking behind them. Jasper instantly does a waving motion with his hands to not acknowledge him. "Um," Liam continues thrown completely off guard. His eyes dart between his sister's and his brother-in-law's until they finally set on Eleanor. "Maybe we should take a walk. Come on." He offers his hand helping her stand as Jasper is quick to bolt in the other direction.

* * *

Eleanor plays with bubbles that float across the surface of the water. She lowers herself so the lower half of her face is submerged.

"Hey baby," Jasper softly says walking in the bathroom. He'd taken off his jacket and shoes leaving him in slacks, a white dress shirt, and a navy blue tie. He takes a seat on the floor next to the tub.

"Hey babe," she replies collecting a tower of bubbles. He carefully watches her hands not expecting the stack of suds to come piling on the top of his head. She giggles incessantly as his mouth forms into a thin line and his ice blue eyes throw daggers at her. One of the highlights of this whole pregnancy thing was that she got to mess with her husband _as much_ as she wanted, and he couldn't retaliate.

At least most of the time.

Jasper reaches his arm into the tub splashing a hefty amount of water at her face. She gasps for air out of shock wiping her eyes.

"Oh you _little shit._ " She reaches at him grabbing his tie tugging him toward her.

"Stop," he chuckles trying to hold himself in place. But she doesn't let go, pulling harder by the second. Finally, he gives in and decides to throw his entire clothed body in the spacious tub. This amuses the hell out of her laughing heartily. Seeing her smile so big warms his heart. He smooshes her cheeks together with his hands before bringing her in for a kiss. He starts to back away but she leans in.

"More," Eleanor whispers giving him _that_ look. She runs her fingers through his damp hair while examining his face. His perfectly sculpted brows, iridescent eyes, chiseled jaw, and extremely kissable lips. He scoots toward her placing his hands on her hips under the water. They begin to make out for a short while, until he stops without warning. Her eyes widen paired with pouty lips. "Why'd you stop?" She starts to unzip his drenched pants but he places his hand on hers.

Along with fierce unpredictable hormones came an extremely high sex drive for the Princess. Most of the time, if not every time, it was hard for him to resist. No matter where they were. But for now there were more serious matters at hand.

"Eleanor we need to talk." Jasper's tone changes the entire vibe and makes her slightly anxious. Whenever he said her full name either she was in trouble or a very serious subject was bound to come up.

She lightly sighs before lounging her back against the tub. "Okay. Speak."

He rubs his face trying to gather his thoughts. He didn't think he'd be fully clothed in a bath tub when they would have this conversation. "Fuck, I'm no good at this shit," he mumbles. "I'll just get to the point. I was listening to your and Liam's conversation today."

"You where _what_?" she asks with a nervous smile shaking her head.

"Look, I walked up and I saw you crying and-"

"You were eavesdropping?" She gives him a look that makes him feel like a creep. "What-what part of the conversation?"

"Pretty much all of it," he daringly admits.

The look of betrayal on her face is prominent. She silently begins to let herself out of the tub.

"Will you just hear me out?"

"That was a private conversation between me and my brother." She grabs a towel wrapping it around herself, her wet hair sticking to her shoulder.

"I know. I know it was." He start to take off his soaking wet clothes in the realization that he may have to chase after her. "But I couldn't resist.. Len, the day of the ultrasound.. I can't get it off my mind."

As expected Eleanor turns on her heels walking at a fast pace into the bedroom. He hops out of the bath with copious amounts of water traveling with him. He hastily wraps a towel around his lower half following her.

"Jasper I _don't_ want to talk about it," she firmly states while brushing her hair.

"Would you just-" He stops in place. "What if I told you it was possible?"

This instantly catches her attention as she slams the brush on her vanity. She slowly turns her head toward him with a speculative expression. "If _what_ was possible?"

Jasper cautiously approaches her until he's right in front of her. She looks up to him with curious eyes as he places a hand on her enlarged belly. He slowly rubs it as they maintain intense eye contact.

"That we could raise our daughter outside of the palace. Outside of this _life._ "

Eleanor's forehead scrunches in confusion.

"I want it too," he says above a whisper. "I want it for her."

Still looking him straight in the eye, she places her hand over his. Her lower lip quivers a bit before she simply says, "How?"

He plants a delicate kiss on her forehead before walking over to the bed. Sitting down he motions for her to join him.

"Come have a seat."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! Sorry for the break there- I've been going thru a bit of a hard time but I'm doing much better now :) Thanks to those who reached out asking for the next chapter, it inspired me to get back on doing what I love to do! Here's a little something I put together for the time being while I continue the story. Thanks again for the support, love you all.**

* * *

Eleanor gazes through the kitchen window watching Jasper run in circles on the yard with their daughter on his back. They're both cracking up and she can hear her yelling "Faster daddy, faster!"

The three year old clings on for dear life giggling incessantly. Eventually he falls onto the grass as she climbs all over him like a jungle gym.

"He makes a wonderful father, Mrs. Frost," their maid says beside her.

"So right you are, Stacey." She continues to watch on with the hint of a smile on her face. "But don't tell Jasper that, it'll go straight to his head."

"Do you think she'll end up like you?"

"How do you mean?"

"The drugs, the booze, the men.."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well surely you can take the Princess out of the palace, strip her of her titles.." Stacey throws the dishrag down looking Eleanor up and down. "But you can't take the palace out of the Princess."

Before she has the chance to chew the mouthy maid out, an overwhelming thumping sensation in her stomach topples her over. It's hard to catch her breath.

"Len? _Len_?"

Her eyes bolt open, unprepared to be faced with Jasper inches away staring back at her. It feels as though her entire body is lightly buzzing and covered in droplets of sweat. Her hair is even damp to the touch. Her chest rises and falls quickly to the tune of her breathing. The baby aggressively kicks a few more times causing her to wince her eyes.

"You were just having a nightmare," he comforts tracing his fingers along her hairline. She's too traumatized to give a response. It wasn't just a nightmare. It could damn well be reality in just a couple of years.

 _All of it_.

* * *

It had been a couple weeks since Jasper filled Eleanor in on Willow's plan. She would continue to keep a close eye on the King behind closed doors as he and Henry would on the outside.

Today Willow would be taking Robert on a trip to Greece as it was their 6 month anniversary. The bodyguards would stay behind, per her request, giving them the perfect opportunity. They would fully wire the King's lounge recording any and all conversations.

Willow would plan an argument with her husband upon their return in the lounge. It was uncertain what the subject would be, or what information she would push from him, but she guaranteed she _knew what she was doing_. And the bodyguards' only option was to trust her on this. From there, she would follow through with exposing him and call for another referendum. If the monarchy somehow still remained afloat, at least they were guaranteed that Robert would be thrown in prison for murdering King Simon.

Eleanor didn't exactly understand why the girl didn't just expose him during the wedding and save all of this trouble.. but then again, she too now saw that Liam was in no shape to rule. And she.. well, she was extremely pregnant. Running a nation was the _last_ thing she'd want to do after having the baby.

Eleanor takes in a spoonful of mint chocolate ice cream. She stares down at her freshly painted toenails scrunching her toes together. The closer she was to giving birth the more time she was ordered to spend in bed. There was only so many things she could think of to do while being in this handicapped state, and she was really fucking bored.

After placing the carton of ice cream on to the side table, she flings her legs to the side draping over the bed. She decides to go have a conversation with Liam. Since her husband was busy working on this 'plan' it only left her with her twin to entertain her.

She twists her finger through her hair exiting the room.

"Holy _shit_ , you scared me!" Eleanor shrieks placing her hand over her heart. Henry had been standing on the other side of the door out of sight. "And _why_ exactly are you here trying to give me cardiac arrest instead of doing your 007 bullshit with Jasper?"

"I came to check on you," he responds with a warm smile.

"Right," she says before looking around the halls behind him. There's an overwhelming sense of uneasiness that washes over her but she tries to not show it. "Well, here I am," she says with a forced chuckle. "Now run along."

Eleanor begins to walk in the other direction grimacing as she feels him wrap his hand around her wrist. She turns in thorough confusion looking him up and down a few times.

"If you ever need me Princess. In _any_ type of way. I'm always just a call away." This time, there's a haunting glow in his eyes. It was the look that Jasper used to give her when he had total control of her due to the blackmail. It causes goosebumps to rise all along her skin.

"Yes, Henry, thank you."

He must sense the combativeness in her tone as he says, "There's no need to be upset with me. I'm just saying. If Jasper isn't there for you.. in any way.. you know where to find me."

Eleanor is so thrown off guard she doesn't have time to process the fact that he had just leaned forward softly kissing her cheek. She quickly withdraws her arm from his grasp giving him a disgusted look before making a bolt to Liam's room.

* * *

"There's just something I don't trust about him Liam." She watches her brother chuck a ball up and down on his back on his bed. "'If Jasper isn't there for me in _any way_?!'"

"Well, perhaps some men lose sexual interest in their partners while pregnant." The ball free falls from his last throw hitting him in the face. He had lost his coordination in the realization of the comment he just made. ".. But not Jasper of course," he quickly says avoiding eye contact with her.

Eleanor straightens in her seat folding her arms. "Do you _want_ to know how many times we had sex yesterday? And how long he went down-"

" _No,_ " he firmly replies sitting upright. "I was only saying. Henry seems to be a good guy, I wouldn't look too much into it. Harmless flirtation. It's not like you haven't done the same to him."

She sits back in her seat relaxing her arms. "I suppose your right. I must be so bloody bored I'm creating drama myself."

"Tell me about it," he replies tossing the bouncy ball at the wall.

"I wanted to ask you something though."

"Shoot."

"What.. what would you have named your baby? Say, if she was a girl?" she asks delicately, well aware that this was an extremely sensitive topic. There's a grueling 15 second pause as she watches the Prince in deep thought.

"Haven't really thought about it- or haven't wanted to I suppose."

"I'm sorry, it was a silly question," she backpedals feeling her face flush.

"It's okay Len. I'm ready to talk about these things now. Therapy has been really helpful."

"I'm so glad to hear that," she says in relief simultaneously taking a deep breath.

Liam turns his body toward her with the ball in between his hands. His head is low and he's looking down at his knees.

"Well I was thinking-" Eleanor takes a pause unsure if she should continue her sentence. But she had to trust her brother in that he was on the mend from the horrible tragedy. "Well, Jasper and I were thinking.. what if we were to name her Kathryn?"

Liam doesn't raise his head making her stomach drop. He remains silent. _Shit._

"I'm sorry Liam. It was just a thought, a stupid one at that-"

"Lenny that'd be the most meaningful thing anyone has ever done for me," he says looking up to her. A few tears had already streamed down his cheeks and a tiny smile had appeared. "Do you really mean that?"

"Yes- yes of course."

Liam stands to his feet wrapping his arms around her shoulders giving her a tight squeeze. "Lenny, you and Jasper have healed a part of my heart. Thank you for that."

"Of course." Eleanor can't hold back tears herself as she holds her twin in silence for a few minutes.


End file.
